TRYING
by JapaneseRedWolf
Summary: A lonely wife tries to get her husband to relax, and thinks about getting something for her out of it too. Banned from DeviantArt, but now the story of a Country and his wife is back! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Himaruya-senpai. I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR OTHER CHARACTERS
1. PROLOGUE

Husband! Hetalia x Wife! Reader: Trying

PROLOGUE

Just another day at home.

Ha, yeah right.

You sighed as you listened to your husband talk to you over the phone, complaining about work. He was clearly tired and agitated with his boss, doing his best just to get through yet another stressful day of papers and listening to other people complain about them. He had had no time to himself anymore, and it seemed like his boss didn't want to give him any either. So you sighed once more, telling your husband you loved him before ending the call. But just as you were returning the receiver to it's place, a thought his you, causing a smile to come to your face.

You see, despite what your husband thought, you knew without a doubt there was one thing that could make him happy again.

A new start was in order: a new life.

Literally, a new life.

As in, a family.

You smiled as you took off to get ready, sure that you could get your husband to relax and open up to the idea all in one night.


	2. AMERICA

Alfred smiled slightly as he walked into the doors of his home, knowing that he would only make it a few feet through the doorway before his loving wife ran to greet him. However as he was able to shut the door without hearing her light footsteps down the hall, he grew a tad bit worried. He hung up his jacket on the coat rack and kicked off his shoes before starting across the wodden floors, staying quiet to listen for the loving woman. But when he didn't hear anything, a frown grew on his lips."

"_?" the man walked up the stairs to the second floors, quietly making his way to their bedroom. He opened the door to look in, and that's when he heard IT. A sound that made his blood run hot, pumping through his veins. He could hear his dear, beautiful wife humming the national anthem.

Something that he knew, without a doubt, she only did when she was deep in thought about him.

Alfred tiptoed to the door to their bathroom, pushing it open just far enough for him to look in, and there she was. _, relaxing in a bubble bath, eyes closed, lights dimmed, and hair pulled up in a messy bun the way she knew he liked. But that wasn't all he saw, oh no. His gaze moved to her vanity, and his breath hitched when he saw a new, lacy night gown waiting there for her to put on. Ha, yeah right.

As if she'd have a chance.

Alfred smiled, knowing she only did things like that for him when she thought he needed a little pick-me-up. Thinking back to the call he had made to her on his lunch break, he realized she must've heard the fatigue in his voice, and decided tonight would be one of their special nights. Alfred always treasured those nights, because they were the one time he could see the normally hard-headed, stubborn woman become a true, innocent angel. He could already see her cheeks turning red from embarrassment, her _ eyes looking up him, shining though her half-parted eyelids.

The man pushed the door open further, softening his footsteps as he walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the tub, leaning over to kiss her forehead, and laughing when she abruptly sat up, splashing him with bubbly water. The woman blushed, hiding her face in her hands, but peeking out at him though her fingers like a child. He chuckled at her actions, cupping a cheek in his hand.

"Aw how cute." his thumb brushed against the smooth skin. "Honey, you always treat me so well when you know I need it. I don't think it's fair to you."

She smiled, knowing how he was. He always compained that she treated him too good, and that he never did enough for her. However, the one thing he didn't know was the effect he had on her. The way his blue eyes shined in the light made her succumb to his charms, and his gentle, but strong hugs left her craving his warmth, a strong desire for his touch flaring under her skin everytime he moved away. She would climb a mountain if it meant making him smile that heart wrenchingly handsome smile, and she would surely do anything just to hear him laugh. He didn't know how good HE was to her, and that's why she always seemed to go out of her way to do these things for him. The woman ran her soapy hands through his hair, pulling him down to her level.

"Alfred, I treat you so well because I love you." he could hear truth ringing from every word. "I love you so much, I could never explain it in words."

A bright smile graced his lips, and he pressed a gentle kiss to hers as he helped her to stand in the tub. She didn't complain when he pressed her wet form to his as he helped her out, knowing he would be rid of the clothes soon anyway. So when he pulled back to drain the tub for her, she skipped the lingerie to dry off, a single glance at the growing tent in his pants assuring her she wouldn't need the lace that night. And she wouldn't, Alfred was so ready to have her in his arms it was making him impatient.

She could tell.

So she let her towel hit the floor the second she was dry, letting her hair down as she walked over to him. He was busily trying to get out of his clothes, knowing that his dear wife would want to run her fingers across him before she did anything else. It was a habit of hers he couldn't understand, but didn't want to change. Everytime she rest a hand against his chest he would feel his skin burn pleasurbly, and his need would only increase, just as it was doing now under her lustful gaze. She helped him out of his shirt, taking up that little habit of hers as he unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. But her hands stopped their gentle teasing before he could step out of them, her eyes locking on his with a scary seriousness in them.

"Uhm, _?" he pulled away, arching an eyebrow as he moved to retrieve a condom from a nearby box.

"Alfred..." she sighed, steeling her nerves. "Put the condom back."

"What?" his eyes went wide. "_?"

"Alfred, I stopped taking the pill awhile ago."

He couldn't stop the surprise from showing in his features as the weight of her words settled on him. "Wait... are you saying you...?"

"Yes Al, I want to start a family with you." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as the condom fell through his fingers. "Please?"

Alfred felt a grin spread on his lips as he leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She felt his body shake with eagerness as his hands grabbed her waist to pull her close. Her knees buckled from the overwhelming passion he was showing her. The woman whimpered when he lifted her up, carrying her to their plush bed. He broke off the kiss to attack her neck as he lay her down, his hands feeling out her every curve as her head tilted back in pleasure. But he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy the little things much longer, as he ground his hips into hers, her soaking wet womanhood was starting to dampen his boxers, and that was after only a few moments of gentle touches!

"_-_," he groaned into her ear, feeling her tense underhim. Her fingers played with the elastic of his boxers, easing them down and off him. He felt her perch her legs on his hips, signalling she was ready. "You've been thinking about this since lunch."

"No," she smirked slyly. "Since I woke up to your sexiness this morning."

He chuckled, pushing himself past the slick folds of her vital region. "Ah, I see."

The woman stiffled a gasp of pleasure when he started to move, pulling out and pushing back in with a steady rhythm, doing everything the way he knew she liked. It wasn't long before her soft, almost innocent sounding moans filled the room, very different from his loud, gutteral ones. They were polar opposites, though they were so good at working things out that it only ever showed in their intimate moments. He knew she liked for him to be gentle with her, so he keep his pace slower, but made sure to hit deep inside her to get those delectible moans to pour from her throat. But she knew he liked things a little more rough, so she didn't hesitate to dig her nails into his shoulders, or give his neck and collarbone harsh nips.

Alfred felt her tense up under him, so he reached down to rub her clitoris with a roughened finger. She couldn't help it as her moans grew louder with the pleasure, but she didn't want to climax and leave him grasping at straws, struggling for his own. So she said the one, teeny, tiny word she knew he loved to hear.

"Harder."

The man chuckled, gladly picking up his pace to repeatedly slam into her. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder to get a different angle, grinning when her moans got louder. It wasn't often he got to hear her make those sounds, so even though he could tell she was at her limit, he was determined to enjoy it while he could. And then came the cherry on top: a loud moan ripped from her throat as she hit her orgasm, Alfred following soon after. He enjoyed the feeling of being able to fill her up for once, feeling her twitch in pleasure. She let him pull out, and pull her close.

"_, we gotta do it like this more often," he breathed into her hair. "I think you enjoyed it more."

"I did," she smiled and kissed his chin. "I really did..."

"So... do you think-"

"We'll find out soon, don't worry."

"ALFREEEEEEEEEEED!"


	3. CANADA

Matthew rubbed his neck as he finally walked into his home after a long day of work. Kumajiro greeted him with his usual "who are you?", recieving little answer from the quiet Canadian as he passed. He was tired, clearly so, and it was evident as he tudged to his room, falling face first onto the bed. But a giggle made him look up, only to see his dear wife smiling at him, lying on the bed with her feet up on the pillows so they were face-to-face. The woman giggled again, reaching out to brush his hair from his face.

"Welcome home honey." She smiled, kissing his forehead. "How was work?"

"Horrible..." he frowned, pouting just slightly. "I don't enjoy paperwork, even if I don't typically complain about it."

"I know how you are." she smiled a little brighter. "You're always hard working, and I know that being so shy makes it hard to tell people how you really feel."

"Oh _," he smiled. "You always listen to me..."

"I'm your wife aren't I? Isn't that in the job description?" she looked thoughtful. "Or did I add that..."

He chuckled, kissing her briefly before he sat up. But in doing so his gaze moved from her face to her robe, which was open just enough for him to see part of her clevage. The man blushed, looking away quickly.

"W-were you a-about to get d-d-dressed?"

"Non," she smiled slightly, putting her hands on his shoulders, leaning forward so that her chest pressed against his, making him blush even brighter. "I was getting ready for you, mon petite Mathieu."

"Q-quoi?" he shook nervously, trying to keep his excitment from showing too clearly. "What do you mean?"

"I want to start a family Matt. And this is the best place to start, oui?" she smiled innocently, letting the robe slip from her shoulder. "How do you feel about it?"

"Ah, uhm..." he couldn't tear his gaze from her as she slowly opened up the robe, revealing herself to him. "What?"

"S'il te plait?"

"M-mais oui." he smiled nervously, finally looking her in the eye. "Only one?"

"For now." she smirked, tossing her robe aside and letting him run his hands down her sides. "But that depends on what the future holds."

Matthew chuckled, his eyes flashing violet as he leaned forward to kiss her. The woman let him have control over her, knowing that soon he wouldn't be the same shy little Canadian he usually was. With a single tug of his curl he let a slight growl rise in his chest. He grabbed her hips and forced her to fall back onto the bed, pinning her there. She didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around his waist, letting him use her ankles to adjust her position just right. And he didn't worry about still being dressed, because her hands were quickly taking care of that. His clothes, shirt, pants, everything, was soon thrown somewhere else, leaving him to re-adjust her position. But just as his hands were busily tracing her curves, her hand dipped down to grasp his hardening member. He gasped, groaning as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"_-_..."

She smiled, kissing his temple before releasing him. "Couldn't help it."

"Ha, yeah right..." he kissed her once more, smiling as he was finally able to push his length inside her. The woman gasped lightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and letting him kiss her neck and chest. She always loved it when he was so gentle to her, but she also knew it wouldn't last too long once her little plan came to light. Matthew gave her a curious look when she smirked, but gasped and went wide-eyed when she took his curl into her mouth, gentle sucking on it and causing him to buck into her. He fell onto his hands, barely able to keep himself from falling on her. She giggled, releasing the curl as soon as she saw the purple hue that was making his eyes glow in the dim lights of the room. He growled playfully, resting his forehead against hers so she could see the lust in the violet glow.

"Now, now ma cheri, there's no need to be so brash."

She smirked, but her head fell straight back when he bucked again, finally starting to move. She had no chance to hold in her moans as he thrust harder and deeper than she was used too.

But then again, she hadn't teased his curl that way before...

The woman couldn't help but dip her nails into his shoulders, letting him find a steady pace. "Ah Mattie!"

"Oui, ma belle?" he kissed her neck, then her chest making her blush and moan. She looked up at him through half-parted eyes, moaning out his name when he started to tease her nipples. Matthew smiled, kissing her gently before he moved to bite down on her shoulder. He couldn't contain his moans when he felt her inner walls start to clench around his length. She knew it would affect him more than it might have another man: he was just so sensitive.

"_, I-I can't..."

"I know! I can't either~!" she held tight to him, hitting her climax not long after she finished her sentence. His followed soon after, making him moan into her neck as she arched against him. He pulled out of her slowly, blushing as he realized how much he had filled her.

"_-_..."

The woman smiled, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "It's perfectly alright."

He smiled slightly. "Alright..."

"MATTIE! COME QUICK! HURRY!"


	4. CUBA

Note: I couldn't find a Human Name for Cuba so I've decided to use Carlos (one of the possibilities listed by Himaruya-san).

Story:

Carlos sighed as he moved his head to rest in his hand, glaring at the large mound of paperwork that kept him from going home any sooner than the next morning. He angrily picked his pen back up, aiming to get as much done as he could before it got any later than it already had.

Not that he would really have a chance though.

At the moment his pen touched the paper the door to his office opened, a lovely young woman walking in. Carlos dropped his pen and was at her side in a flash, picking her up by her waist to give her a joyous spin.

"_! You should be at home eating by now!" he laughed, setting her down and watching her shut - and… lock?- his office door. "Why're you here so late?"

"I couldn't just leave my favorite guy sitting in his office all alone, now could I?" she smiled, pushing her _ hair behind her ear and beginning to untie the front of her long coat. "Besides I needed to talk to you about something important."

"And what would that be?" he returned to his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk and settling his gaze on her slender hands. She seemed to be having trouble with the simple little knot that held the coat to her waist…

"We~ll," she clicked her tongue. "We've been together for a while now - and you're obviously not going anywhere - so I figured it might as well be time to ask."

"Ask what exactly? C'mon _, you're freaking me out over here."

"Ask if you were ready to start a family with me?" she turned a pout on him. "I mean, really Carlos, we need to get started while we can, right?"

He felt his cheeks heat up, and covered his mouth as he scoffed. "I mean, well, you have a point there but… coming all the way here?"

He was getting flustered by the situation, mostly because he knew she had another reason for coming all the way to his office and he would've put money on it having something to do with that 'frustrating' little knot. And when his wife smirked, he knew his guess was spot on. Almost by some sort of miracle did that knot finally come loose, making it rather easy for the woman to pull off the long coat. Carlos went wide-eyed as he looked at her then: strutting over to him in her sexy little heels, her lacy ligerie barely hiding those beautiful curves of her body from him. Actually, scratch that. The damned lace didn't do anything to hide shit from him.

And he loved it.

"_-_!" he gasped, but found himself unable to move as she sat on his still propped up legs. "Since when do you own that kind of stuff?!"

"I don't actually. I just got it early." she leaned forward, leaving her lips less than an inch from his. "But about that whole family thing, I think we should go ahead an get started."

Her voice held a mysterious seduction in it that left him powerless to her will as she began to unbutton his shirt, leaning up enough for her to push it off his shoulders. But it left his hands trapped, and he could do nothing but watch as she unbuttoned his shorts, pulling them down just enough for his length to spring free. The man gasped when she gave smirk, leaning forward to tease his shaft with her lips. He couldn't help but groan when she licked the head, dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit before taking him into her mouth. She sucked him for only a few moments, just long enough to make into a panting mess, before releasing him.

Carlos couldn't help his grunt of disappointment, but that sound of his grew into yet another shocked gasp as she removed the lacey panties that had help toment him only a few minutes before. The woman moved to sit on his lap straddling him, and leaving him waiting in anticipation for what would happen next. She shifted herself just slightly, using that damned slender hand of hers to guide his length to her entrance. With a roll of her hips he was in her, surrounded by the warm wetness of her womanhood.

"Mm~ah." she arched her back, panting for just a moment before she could look at him again. Her face was flushed from excitment, and Carlos has no choice but to let her do as she pleased, still trying to free his hands from his shirt. The woman smiled, leaning forward to kiss him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him. She was so close, there was no way he was going to lose that moment. Carlos nudged her head slightly, kissing her cheek and down her jaw, allowing her to move her head so he could get at her neck and shoulder. But when he grabbed her bra strap in his teeth, leaning back just enough to let it snap when he released it, she pulled back.

"Aw, Carlos, don't tell me you want that off too?"

"Damn right I do!" he pouted. "C'mon _~!"

"Hm… not yet." she pushed her straps off her shoulders but still didn't remove it, only shifting again before she began to ride him. Carlos was made helpless once again by the pleasure that pulsed through him as she would bounce and grind against him, but he wasn't about to give up. The woman gasped when he suddenly dropped his legs from his desk, kicking the papers off as he did, before he sat up. In a flash she found herself on his desk, his clothes finally finding their way to the floor as he grabbed the clasp of her bra. He took barely a moment to get it off of her, and leaned down to reclaim her chest as he began to move inside of her. She gasped and moaned, trapped in his arms as he thrust deep inside of her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of bliss as he teased her breasts with his tongue and lips. Hickeys covered her chest and neck before she finally hit that point, grabbing hold of his shoulders as she hit her climax. He followed soon after, filling her up before he pulled out. The woman gave a breathless smile as he grabbed his shirt, wrapping her up in it before carrying her to a little couch nearby.

"Get some rest _."

"Haha, yeah."

"C-Carlos! Get the car!"


	5. DENMARK

Matthias grinned to himself as he pranced through his front door, dumping his stuff by the door before he ran off to find his dear wife. And find her he did, enjoying a can of her favorite drink as she watched TV in their room. She smiled to him as he walked in, and giggled when he flopped down beside her on the bed, ditching his shirt and tie before scooting up close to her.

"Hey there gorgeous~! Ya miss me?"

She laughed, her _ eyes shining. "Of course I did!"

"Good, because I missed you too!" he grinned brightly, kissing her cheek. However he became clearly confused when she pulled away, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. "_? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Matt..."

"Hey babe, no." he gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "There is something wrong, and I want to know what it is. You know you can tell me anything..."

The woman sighed, giving a slight nod before she looked up at him. "I want a baby."

Matthias had to blink a couple of times, not prepared for that answer. "Eh?"

"I. Want. A. Baby." she looked away again. "I-I mean, c-c-can we have a-"

Her husband cut her off with a gentle kiss, smiling as his lips touched hers. "Ja!"

"Eh?" now it was her turn to be surprised, not expecting him to be so willing. "A-Are you sure?"

"Well ja, of course. I wouldn't agree if I wasn't." he chuckled, gently rubbing her shoulders. "I think we're more than ready for it."

She giggled, blushing lightly. "Ja."

His smile turned into a smirk, sending a shiver down her spine. "You know what that means _? That means the King gets to have a little 'fun' with his Queen~"

The woman returned his smirk, making his turn more wicked. "Oh ja, I definitely realize that."

Matthias grinned before he kissed her, pulling her against him so he could start working on getting that tiny silk night gown off of her. It was removed easily enough without a need to break the kiss, and her husband was all too happy to toss it else where before his hands returned to rid her of her underwear. All the while she was struggling to get his pants unbuttoned, and finally pulled back with a huff so she could focus on the task at hand. He couldn't help but chuckle when she gave a joyous grin, successfully getting the stubborn zipper to do what she wanted. With her bra all but falling off of her she finally got him out of his pants, tossing the infernal contraption that bound her chest aside before forcing him out of his boxers. Matthias laughed at her, making her blush.

"Ah, so my Queen is that eager, hm~?"

"Oh hush!" she scowled, making him choke on his laughter when she unexpectedly grabbed his length. His head fell back, and he quickly became putty in her hands as she teased the shaft with her fingers. "You are just as eager as me, now aren't you?"

The only reply she got out of him was a moan, her thumb ghosting over the slit before he had even the slightest chance to regain even a tiny bit of his composure. Not that it mattered. While he was busy being pleasured by his wife's more than capable hands, he didn't notice one pulling her panties off, tossing them aside like everything else. However his head shot up when he felt her suddenly straddling him, right before she lowered herself on his thick length. He chuckled when HER head rolled back, cheeks turning red, and a moan parting her lips as she settled on his lap. Her hands pressed against his toned, scarred chest as she looked down at him through half-parted eyes. He smirked, reaching over to place a hand on her trembling hip.

"Mmm~ _, this is nice~"

The woman blushed, breaking her gaze from his. "S-shut up..."

"Nej," his other hand reached her hip, his thumbs tracing soothing circles on the soft skin. "I could look at you like this all day. God, you're beautiful, didja know that?"

She moaned once more as he ground his hips against her, sending pleasure through both of them before his hand started to guide her hips. "M-Matt..."

"Nej." he smiled, leaning up to kiss her neck. "Don't say a word."

The woman let out another moan as he gently bucked, turning to making him moan when she gave a bounce in retaliation. She let him help her to ride him, digging her nails into his skin from the pleasure as they found a nice pace. Matthias grinned as he looked up at her face, her lips parted by gasps and moans of bliss and her gorgeous _ eyes half closed as she arched her back. The man smiled kindly, running his hands across her waist and hips and doing everything he could to push her to the edge. And when he felt her legs start to go limb beside him, he knew she was there. Matthias gave one, hard thrust up into her, making her eyes go wide and her lips part in a silent gasp, her climax hitting hard even before his own hit. The woman moaned once more, using her hands to hold herself as she fell forward, looking down at their connected bodies to see his hot seed spilling out of her. Her husband chuckled quietly, a blush on his cheeks, before he eased her off of him and to the bed beside him. She snuggled up to his side, giggling.

"Ma~tt!"

"Jeg elsker dig."

"I know~"

"DEAR GOD MATTHIAS COME HERE!"


	6. ENGLAND

Arthur sighed as he walked through his front door, putting away his umbrella before he started peeling off his raincoat. He a let a smile appear on his lips as he heard a gentle hum echoing through the house, and the smell of a fresh meatpie reaching him. The man quietly put his shoes in their place before tiptoing to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the "cook". Arthur walked up behind the apron wearing woman, smiling as he looked at her soft _ hair, pulled up in a haphazardly tied ponytail, her clothes that weren't covered by the apron dusted by ingredients. He couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Love, do you know why I look forward to leaving work every day?"

The woman looked over her shoulder at him, a cute but confused look on her face. "You don't have to do anymore paperwork?"

"No, that's not it." he kissed her cheek. "I look forward to coming home to a beautiful woman, knowing that she will have a delicious dinner waiting for me after her sweet kisses have all been given."

She narrowed her eyes. "Who have you been going home to at night?"

"A woman who won't admit how beautiful she is. She has silky _ hair and soft _ eyes, and her hugs are warm and comforting."

"What would her name be? Hm?"

"_ Kirkland." he chuckled, kissing her cheek again as she laughed.

"Oh Arthur!" she laughed, turning around in his arms to give him that kiss he considered so sweet. "You know I'm not beautiful."

"You're right, but that is only because there is no word that describes your beauty."

"Maybe you should make one then." she smiled, tilting his head down so she could kiss his forehead. "However, that will have to wait."

"Until after dinner?" he smiled, nuzzling against her cheek for a moment before he let her go to put dinner on the table. "And what we will do then, hm?"

The woman sent a smirk his way, suddenly making his eyes go wide. "Perhaps we could... reconnect?"

"_-_!" he blushed, rubbing his neck.

"Hm?" she sat in her chair, watching him slowly do the same. "What is it dear?"

"Ah... nevermind..." he scoffed, looking at his food for a moment before he began to eat. And as soon as they were done and the kitchen tidied up, his dear wife excused herself to the bathroom to clean herself up. But thirty minutes later when she hadn't returned, Arthur started to worry. Abandoning his arm chair he made his way to their bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Oh Arthur I'm sorry I'm taking so long! But since you're here, could you come help me with something?"

Confused, the man slowly opened the door, and gasped when he saw his wife sitting at her vanity, towel barely covering her anymore, as she tried to ge a brush through her hair. He saw her pout in the mirror's reflection as he walked over, his hands shaking as he gently took the brush from her. The woman smiled slightly as he easily brushed her hair, even more confused.

At least, until he looked up at the mirror and saw her towel had fallen from her chest. Looking down over her shoulder he saw that her breast wasn't the only thing uncovered by the traitorious towel. Arthur felt his blood start to pump, especially when she leaned back, resting her head on his chest and giving him a splendid view of her still damp body.

"Arthur are you alright?" she gave an innocent smile, batting her eyelashes at him. "Is something wrong?"

"_-_! What are you- please! Pull the towel back up!" his face was so red it looked like a tomato. "I-I- this is very distracting!"

The woman turned around on the bench to look up at him, watching him try to keep his eyes from raking over her. She sighed standing up to wrap her arms around his neck and press close to him.

"Arthur look at me." she moved one hand to cup his cheek, gently making him look at her once more. "it's perfectly alright."

Her smile made his heart skip a beat as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "Love... why are-"

"We've been married for three years Arthur. I think... I think it's time we... we..." she swallowed hard, before she locked eyes with him. He could see everything she wanted to say there in her eyes, and it made him smile as he realized what she wanted to say.

"You want us to start a family... don't you?" he chuckled when her cheeks lit up, nodding her head. So he gently pinched her chin, tilting her head back to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Love, all you have to do is say the word."

"Arthur..." she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I want to have a family with you... Can we try for a child?"

"Of course _." Arthur smiled, kissing her forehead. "I've been wanting a family with you for a while now."

"But Arthur you-"

"I wanted to make sure you wanted it too. And now, now I know you do." he lifted her up, carrying her to their bed. "So I won't hold back on you tonight."

The woman felt tears whelling up in her eyes, which he gently kissed away. "Oh Arthur..."

The man smiled as she lay her down, stepping back to remove his own clothing. She watched as he finally stepped out of his Union Jack boxers, even if he didn't give her a moment to admire him. Arthur trapped her in a kiss, running his hands up and down her sides and tracing the inside of her thigh with a thumb. He felt the chill bumps he left on her skin as he slid his tongue past her lips, knowing that she would want to play with his while he made sure she was ready for him. His fingers were soft as they teased her southern lips, making sure she was nice and wet before he even thought of trying to enter her. The woman let out a soft moan when he finally pushed his length past the wet folds, wrapping her arms around him. He let her pull him closer as he started to move, not taking anytime to be slow about it either.

He knew how impatient she could be.

So as he broke off from the kiss he looked down at her, smiling when he saw her looking open at him through barely open eyes. She was breathing heavily already, her heart pounding in her chest as his hands teased her sides and breast. He loved to run his hands over her soft skin as he pleased her, feeing her muscles tense and spazz underneath. He could tell how much she enjoyed it, and he loved seeing that.

"_-_, love..." he leaned down to kiss her once more, but she broke away, sliding her hands down his back. She rest her forehead against his, their breath mixing together as she arched her back, pressing her chest into his. He had to use his hands to hold himself up, but soon movd one to hold her against him. The woman moaned, feeling him as he tensed above her, not quite able to keep his pace as he pounded her. He felt his end nearing as fast as hers, and it was hers that was making him go nuts.

"_-_!" he let her tangle her fingers in his hair as he grabbed her legs to move higher, giving him a better angle. And with her inner walls clenching and throbbing around his length, he knew it wouldn't be long. He would last much longer, and judging by the way she was looking at him, she knew it.

"G-Go ahead Arthur..." she kissed his cheek before burying her face in his neck. "Please... Go ahead..."

"With pleasure love." Arthur kissed her head, reaching down to grip her hips as he increased his pace for the last time that night. He reached his end just seconds before she reached her own. He heard her moan as he filled her, letting her head fall back against the pillows as her toes curled from her own climax. The man smiled, slowly pulling out of her as he lay beside her. She smiled, moving the quilt to cover them before resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Arthur... So much..."

"I love you too _." he gave her a smile, kissing her once more. "I love you so much."

"I know, trust me I know."

"ARTHUR COME QUICK!"


	7. ESTONIA

Eduard rubbed his neck as he walked into his home, looking around as some of his mochi greeted him. He smiled slightly, but that smile brightened when soft footsteps approached. The second his wife approached him, hands behind her back and a smile on her face, he felt his spirits lift.

"There you are _."

"Hi honey!" she skipped over, planting a kiss on his cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." he returned the favor, kissing her forehead. "I only had a little paperwork left."

"Good, then maybe you can get some time off soon!" she pouted, crossing her arms under her chest. "I hate being at home ALONE all day. Even with the mochi it's way too quiet. And France mochi kinda worries me..."

Eduard chuckled, knowing how the French mochi was about women. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

"You always say that! But I found him in my underwear drawer this morning and if I find him in there again I will find a way to get rid of him." she pouted, giving him a cute glare that he only met by tussling her hair.

"Hey calm down."

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. So she couldn't help but smile, wrapping her arms around him. "Hey Eduard...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it'd be alright if we were to have a child? I mean, they'd have the mochi to play with and you could be home more..." she bit her lip, resting her head against his shoulder. "And it wouldn't be so lonely around here when you are at work..."

He pulled back, holding her shoulders as he gave her a look that wasn't full of shock as she had expected, but full of warmth. "Alright."

She had to blink. "Huh?"

"Let's start a family." He smiled, brushing her hair from her face. "I think having a couple of kids running around here sounds good."

"Why don't we start with just one...?" she smiled slightly, putting a hand on his arm. "It might work out better that way."

Eduard laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into a kiss. "Than why don't we get started?"

She couldn't help but blush, letting him deepen the kiss and make her let out a soft moan. But he couldn't say that he didn't react the same way when her hand dipped down to rub against his clothed member. So he broke off, chuckled before kissing her forehead and scooping her up in his arms.

"Hey, take it easy there dear."

"But Eduard~"

He smiled, trapping her in a kiss as she was whisked away to their bedroom. Of course she had no objections, busying herself with his tongue as he carried her to bed, laying her down before making sure France mochi wasn't in the room. Once the door was shut and the pervert mochi had no chance of getting in, the Estonian pounced on his dear wife, covering her with kisses as he removed her clothes. They were quickly discarded, his own clothes following soon after. He chuckled when he looked up at her face, only to see her cheeks covered by a light blush, her eyes darting across him. He let her pull his glasses from his face, reaching over to drop them on the nightstand. The woman giggled when he planted kisses across her body, letting her hands roam whatever part of him she could reach, until he finally had enough of it and pulled her legs around his waist.

Eduard smiled when she whined, waiting for him to enter her. And when he did, she let out such a cute little gasp he couldn't help but lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I almost forgot how cute you are~"

"E-Eduard!" she blushed, turning to hide her face in her hair. But he wasn't having any of that, giving a buck to make her gasp and cling to him. Her blush only intensified from embarrassment, and she hid her face in his neck. The man chuckled, running his hands down her sides and making her shiver. The woman held tight to him as he started to move, and he couldn't help but let out a moan of his own as he felt her already tightening around him.

"_-_, you're already-"

"I can't help it~" she moaned, wrapping her arms around him. "I-it's just-"

She cut off with another little moan as he gripped her hips, pushing himself deeper inside her. The woman had no chance to recover either, as his pace increased and left her releasing moan after moan. She was completely out of her mind from the bliss by the time she felt him start to get sloppy, locking up and gripping ehr tighter. She ground her hips into his as he came, emptying his load deep inside her before her own climax hit and made her clench up and twitch around him.

She sighed blissfully as he pulled out, leaving her to smile as he lay beside her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he pulled ehr close, wrapping a blanket around them.

"You feel okay hon?"

"Just... perfect."

"EDUARD I-IT'S-!"

"Oh... crap..."


	8. FRANCE

Francis hummed softly as he unlocked his front door, trying not to drop the few groceries he had picked up on his way home. He gave a soft whistle when he stepped inside, softly shutting the door behind him.

"_, ma cheri! Are you 'ome?"

"Oui! Give me a moment!"

He smiled, chuckling as he walked to the kitchen to put everything away. When he heard the soft footsteps of his wife coming down the hallway he quickly turned to greet her, hiding something behind his back as she entered the kitchen. The _ haired woman smiled at him, skipping across the tile floor just to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Bonjour mon amour~" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

"Don't worry dear, I missed you too." he smiled, pulling a boquet of roses from behind his back. "Pour toi."

"Ah! Merci Francis!" she returned his smile with a bright one of her own. "Merci beacoup!"

"But of course ma cheri." the man chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Now, go put zose in a vase while I get dinner started."

"Oui!" she skipped away, looking for her favorite crystal vase. While she was away he quickly fixed a meal for them, using their favorite ingredients. As he was setting everything on the table he smiled apon hearing her re-approach, but stiffled a gasp when he looked up and saw her standing in the doorway, a rose tucked behind her ear and a new silk gown flowing across her curves.

"_ you look lovely in zat! Is it new?"

"Oui Francis. I found it at the shop and thought you would like it." she gave a little twirl, smiling when she saw him watching her. "Do you?"

"Oui!" he chuckled, pulling out a seat for her to sit. "I don't zink I've seen anything so lovely."

"Quoi?" she tilted her head.

"Oh, were you still talking about zeh dress?" he kissed her cheek. "I meant you."

She blushed, giggling as he sat by her. "Oh Francis!"

The man smiled, glancing over her just once before starting to eat. "It does look lovely on you _. Although, I zhink it would look better on zeh floor while I'm making love to you."

He was surprised for her to send a smirk his way, instead of a blush and a shy glance. However, he was even more surprised for her to stand and head for the hall.

"You want to do that, hm?" the straps slid off her shoulders as she glanced back at him. "I know the feeling, but with a twist."

"Quoi? What kind of twist ma cheri?" he stood, walking over slowly, their half-eaten dinner long forgotten. "You can tell moi."

She turned to him, flicking her _ hair over her shoulder. "I want a child."

If he had been drinking, that wine would have been staining the walls. Instead, she was surprised for him to pull her into a deep kiss, his hands on her waist as he held her close to him. When they pulled apart for air, she was caught by the emotion in his eyes.

"Ma belle _, I would love to 'ave a family with you. It would mean zeh world to moi."

"Oh Francis..." she smiled, pulling him into another kiss. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi ma amoure." he chuckled, sweeping her off her feet to carry her to their bedroom. She squealed when he lay her down, tickling her lightly while he removed her gown. It was tossed aside as he leaned down to plant butterfly kisses across her body. She shivered slightly, smiling at him when his kisses stopped at her collarbone. He returned the smile, gently lifting her to reach around to her back.

"May I, s'il te plaît?" his fingers toyed with her bra clip, making her giggle.

"Oui." the woman blushed lightly when he finally unclipped her bra, pulling it off her with one swift movement. Her blush didn't increase when he nuzzled at her breasts, but it certainly did when she felt a fingertip ghost across her covered womanhood.

"Ma cheri, I zhink you're getting ready faster zhan me!" he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Not zhat it is a bad zhing."

She blushed, giggling quietly. "I can't help it!"

He chuckled, making him plant a kiss on her lips before hooking the elastic of her panties with a finger. "_, may I remove these as well?"

"Mais oui." she smiled deviously, running her fingers through his hair. "Of course, your clothes must be removed as well."

"Of course." Francis smiled slightly, pulling the lightly laced cloth down and off of her before he stood, unbuttoning his shirt as she sat up on her knees. He laughed when his hands were pushed away, allowing her to unbutton and push off his shirt. She seemed to purr as she ran her hands over his chest, moving them to unlatch his belt and undo his pants.

"Ah mon cher, you're so handsome you know." she kissed his chin, making him chuckle.

"Is zhat so?" he smirked at her, watching as she pushed his slacks down to his ankles, followed soon by his briefs. As soon as he was out of them and as naked as she, the woman pulled him down ontop of herself, kissing him along his jaw until she reached his lips. He ran his hands along her sides as her hands traced his muscles. It wasn't long before he was gently guiding her closer, and she waswrapping her legs around him as he entered her. She buried her face in his shoulder as she moaned, feeling his hands gently massage her back as he gently began to move, finding a nice pace for them. He let her nip and kiss his neck as he repeatedly thrust into her, her moans filling the room.

"Fran~cis..." her hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

"Oui ma belle?"

"J-Je t'aime." she rest her head against his chest, letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders to keep her close, burying his face in her hair.

"Ha... je t'aime aussi _." he smiled into her hair, feeling her start to twitch under him. "Are you close?"

"O-oui~" she held tight to him, letting out one last moan. "Francis~!"

The man felt her grip tighten as he reached his own climax, smiling as he filled her. "_-_..."

The woman let him pull out of her, pulling a blanket over them as he lay beside her. "Ah... you're so kind to me."

"Non, it is you who zhe kind one, et I'm sure our child will agree."

"Mon Dieu! Francis!"


	9. GERMANY

Ludwig popped his back as he walked through the door of his house, his dogs barking out greetings as they ran over to him.

"_! I'm home!"

He smiled slightly when he heard a laugh, followed by his wife sticking her head out from the hallway. "Wilkommen!"

"Did you miss me frau?" he started over, but paused when she jumped back into the hallway. "_?"

"Of course I missed you Honig. I missed you so much that I... Might've went out to get you a surprise..."

"Vhat kind of surprise?" he arched an eyebrow. "_?"

She looked down, then locked eyes with him. "Ludwig, how much do you love me?"

"Vhat kind of question is zhat?!" his eyes went wide in surprise. "_ you're zhe best zhing zhat's ever happened to me! You know zhat!"

She bit her lip. "Lud... I know you're always worrying about us and... stressing out about things, especially work... But... but do you think we could... possibly..."

"Possibly vhat?" he was clearly confused. "Vhat could you be nervous about asking me?"

"Ludwig, I want a family. Can we... try... for a child...?"

Ludwig had to blink at that one, not expecting it at all. "_..." he murmured, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Of course ve can. Zhere's no need to be shy about it."

Her eyes brightened, then darkened mischeviously. "Well then, Herr Beilschmidt, I'd say you deserve your surprise."

"Und zhat vould- HOLY MOZHER OF CHRIST!" his brief case fell from his hand, popping open and scattering his papers across the floor as she stepped out of the hallway, clad in the sexiest leather outfit he had ever seen. Riding crop in hand she put his old uniform cover on, licking her lips as she leaned against the wall.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig." she clicked her tongue, striking the crop against her palm. "I'd say you need a little reward for being such a gut junge."

"Ah... uhm... erm..." he gulped, watching as she walked over with a clear strut, her hips moving seductively and drawing his eyes across her once more. Damn, she was so fucking sexy he couldn't have taken his eyes off of her if it would save his life.

If she was a succubus he would gladly be her slave for eternity.

"Oh Ludwig~" she grabbed his tie, jerking him down to her level. "No need to be shy about it~"

He couldn't have stopped the blush that spread across his face if he wanted too. And at that moment, with her running her tongue across the shell of his ear as her hand moved from his tie to untuck his shirt, his blush was definitely the last thing on his mind. He didn't stop her as she all but ripped his shirt off of him, skillfully getting his belt off soon after.

"Aren't you going to have some fun too Honig~?" she smirked, gently tugging his earlobe with her teeth. "This is for you after all."

Now that really kicked his pulse into high gear, pushing adrenaline through his veins. He returned her smirk, making her shiver.

"Naturlich, ich bin." He grabbed her by her hips, pulling her against him to feel his already hard member straining against his slacks. "Und I vill be su~re zo enjoy it~"

"Please do!" she purred, griding her hips against his and tossing the crop somewhere to the side. "It means I will too~"

Ludwig gave a grunt, taking his cover from her head. "I know jou vill frau. Hmph, jou alvays do!"

The cover was abandoned as he grabbed her waist, making her gasp when she found herself slung over his shoulder. "Ludwig!"

"Ja _?" he smirked, carrying her to the couch. "Is somezhing vrong?"

She blushed when he turned his head to lightly blow on her vital regions, making her shudder from the sudden chill. "What are you-"

She broke off with a yelp when she found herself leaning over the back of the couch, his hand being the only thing keeping her from falling face first into the cushions. He grinned wickedly, and made her stand straight, her back to him.

"Jou okay zhere, Honig~?" he leaned down to nip at her neck, his hand slowly pulling down the zipper of her leather top. "Jou seem a little tense."

"A-ah~" she leaned her head back against his shoulder, feeling his breath dust across her chest before he went back to torturing her neck. Ludwig ran his tongue across the sensitive flesh as her chest was finally freed from its constrants, her top falling to the floor. He used his now freed hand to rub and tease the soft mounds, a nipple becoming a rosy nub as he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ludwig~" she reached behind her back to unbutton his pants, pushing them down past his hips before she started tugging at the elastic of his briefs. "These need to go~!"

He smirked, grabbing a fistful of her tiny little skirt. "So does zhis, now doesn't it?"

"Ah... Ja." she looked up at him, her _ eyes dulled by lust. "Take it off... All of it."

"Vith pleasure~" he growled against her neck, untying the side of the skirt to tear it from her body. Her lacey panties soon followed, being pushed down until she had to step out of them. At the same time, he rid himself of his briefs, a hand roaming across her thigh high boots.

"Hm... zhese can stay for now."

"W-was?" she looked a little surprised, but he only replied with a hard kiss on her lips, nipping not-so-gently before tugging the bottom one. It wasn't long before their tongues were twisting and wrestling, Ludwig letting her turn around to press their bodies together before he pinned her to the back of the couch once more. He lifted her legs up onto his hips, and before she could break off the kiss he slammed into her, forcing his length into her already dripping core. She broke away from him with an animalistic moan, her hands gripping his shoulders as her head fell back and her back arched against him. The man smirked, leaning down to nuzzle at her breasts, feeling that she deserved at least a moment of gentleness.

"Zoo hard dear?" he chuckled, knowing he hadn't done it nearly as hard as he could have. But the way her body was shaking against his made it very clear that she wouldn't last too long if he kept acting like that.

Then again, neither would he.

"Ludwig... bitte... bitte..."

"Bitte vhat _?" he arched an eyebrow, slowly pulling out about half-way before he slammed back into her, making her moan once more. "Do jou vant me zo move?"

"J-ja! Bitte, Ludwig~!"

"Naturlich, leibling." he smiled, kissing the skin over her heart before he started ramming into her, making her scream in pleasure. She dragged her nails across his shoulders and raked them across that muscular chest that always seemed to tease her. Ludwig shuddered from the action, looking down at her shaking beneath him.

"L-Ludwig~ I-I can't- I can't keep-" she broke off with her loudest moan yet, digging her nails into him as her climax hit hard. "Ludwig~!"

He gave a grunt, letting her pulsing walls help coax out his own climax. "Hah- _!"

The woman let her head fall back, her toes curling as she was filled, even though he was pulling out. She gave him a breathless smile before promptly passing out, forcing him to catch her before she fell from the couch.

"_!" he laughed quietly, gently lifting her up to take her to bed. "Poor zhing must be exhausted..."

"LUDWIG GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW!"


	10. GREECE

Heracles yawned as he slowly passed through the cat horde blocking the path to his front door. He didn't know why they were there: it wasn't any where near feeding time. So he just picked his way through until he was finally in his home and able to kick off his shoes. He passed by the laundry room to abandon his work clothes before heading off in search of his wife. The goddess -ahem- woman was found quickly; discovered, in part, by the open sliding glass door leading to their patio. He found her stretched out on a lounge chair in nothing but a pair of stringy bikini bottoms, laying on her stomach with the sun beating down on her back.

The man let a small smile surface as he walked over, spotting one of his T-shirts abandoned near-by before he sat beside her. The woman sighed happily when his hands found their way to her back, opening her eyes just enough to dart over his toned chest before he could move to start massaging her back.

"Heracles..."

"Yes kitten?" he leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"Welcome home." she smiled, letting his hands slide down her sides before she sat up. His gaze darted over her as she turned to him, giving a lazy smile.

"Pass me your shirt?"

"Do I ha~ve to?" he gave a pout, but still handed her the white fabric. "Can't you NOT wear it~?"

"Now, now Heracles, I know you like them but really," she giggled, pulling on the shirt that barely did anything to hide her breasts. "The time for enjoyment is not now."

"Why not?" he got up as she did, grabbing her by the waist. "I LIKE to enjoy you after a long day's work. You're so beautiful... it puts me at ease."

"Well," she paused. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I can take your mind off of it." he kissed her cheek, then down her neck, his hands playing with her little bottoms. "Please, _?"

"Heracles...!" she sighed, and leaned back into his chest. "Fine, but...!"

"But...?"

"Only if... if..." she blushed, making him chuckle for a moment.

"If what, kitten? I'm listening."

"If we can... try... to start a family..."

"Is that your only condition?"

"...Yes..."

He sat down, making her yelp when she was forced to go with him, landing on his lap. The shirt that had covered her was tossed away, making her gasp and fall back into his chest once more when his hands moved to play with her breasts.

"I'll give you all the children you want, dear goddess." Heracles kissed her throat, moving one hand to finish undressing her, then himself. The woman blushed when made her lay on the lounge chair, adjusting himself so that her hips straddled him. His hand ghosted up her thigh, making her first shiver, then gasp, when his roughened thumb brushed her clit. His hand didn't stop though, and continued on up her hips and waist. The woman let out a slight whimper, making him give a lazy smirk. He surprised her when she suddenly felt his hardened length rubbing against her soaked core, the head brushing against her clit with every move.

"He-Heracles!" she blushed, squirming against him. He chuckled, surprising her once more when he moved just enough to enter her with a simple roll of his hips. The woman moaned loudly, looking up at him through eyes half-parted in bliss. He leaned down to nuzzle at her breasts, covering them with light kisses before taking hold of a nipple. He free hand came up to play with the other as he licked at sucked at it, even before he started to move.

With him using the sensitive buds against her, it didn't take long for her to tighten up around him. However, as soon as that happened he moved away from her bust, turning to attack her neck instead. She shivered as his hands lightly tickled her sides while he covered her neck with hickeys, but a loud moan ripped from her throat when his aim shifted and suddenly hit her G-spot.

"A-ah! Heracles!" the woman's back arched, and her arms found their way around his neck.

"Yes kitten?" he breathed into her neck, abusing that sweet spot of hers with a pace that no one would expect from a man who seemed so lazy. "Something wrong?"

She couldn't answer through her moans, but when she froze, digging her nails into him, he knew what was happening. Not that it was going to make him slow down. Heracles didn't let up, and pushed on until he had to tighten his grip on her as he started to tense.

"_-_!"

"Go ahead~!" she buried her face in his hair, but he pulled back to trap her in a kiss. They both moaned into it as their ends hit, her body shaking and shuddering beneath him as he emptied his load deep into her. And when he pulled out she was surprised to look down and see it still leaking.

"Uhm... should I... take care of that...?"

"Nope."

"Time to rest then...?"

"Sure. Right here will be fine. And you can be my pillow for now..."

"H-Heracles!"

"HERACLES KARPUSI!"

""Θεέ μου..."


	11. HONG KONG

Kauro shook his head as he pushed open the door to his home, glancing around before he stepped in. Expecting his wife of five years to approach him at any moment he was surprised to find the cute little panda plushie he had given her earlier in the day (a really big one that came with her favorite flowers) waiting for him with a note instead. He glanced over it for a brief moment before starting for their bedroom, opening the door only a crack so that he could peek in. He found his wife sitting on their bed, cute black ears peeking out of her _ hair as she got to her feet. A white fur bikini barely hid her body, and the black gloves and boots didn't do much either. Stiffening slightly, her husband realized that the note he had just read contained a very critical clue that he had completely ignored.

{Dearest Kauro, on tonight of our fifth annaversary I hope to find myself in your arms once more, being cuddled like those dear pandas we both find so adorable.}

Kauro narrowed his eyes, glancing over her once more before he opened the door, catching her off guard as he grabbed her from behind. The woman gasped, letting him push her down onto their bed.

"Kauro! You scared me!"

The man sighed slightly, looking down at her. "_," he murmured. "What's this about? And don't just say our "annaversary" because I already know that's a cover."

She blushed, giving him an innocent smile. "I, uhm... Want to start a family... So I decided to surprise you with this, hoping you'd agree...?"

"Hmph," he gave her small smirk, one that sent shivers through her. "You could have just asked you know."

Her blush intensified, making her look even cuter than she had before. Her dear husband leaned down to give her a kiss, gently grabbing her waist when she gave a happy sigh. The man carefully removed his shirt, tossing it aside (and unknowingly ringing the clothes basket) before he trailed kisses down her neck. His fingers teased her bare sides, making her shiver before her hands could begin to remove his pants. He chuckled slightly, making her pause.

"What?"

"No foreplay for once? How long have you been thinking about this?"

"All da~y..." she giggled, looking away. "I couldn't help it..."

"I see... Well then." he snuck a hand around her back to untie the tiny straps keeping the white top on her body. "I guess I better do something about your impatience."

"Please do~" the woman let him pull the top away, successfully getting him out of his pants not long after. Of course, that only led to him getting the bottoms off of her... Not that she really minded. His briefs were gone soon enough, giving her a chance to reach down and gently grasp it. WIth a few swift pumps he was soon just as ready as she, and he grabbed her shoulders to hold her down as he carefully entered her. His wife murmured, wrapping her arms around him as his hands moved to her hips. The man nuzzled at her neck as he gave her a momen, waiting for her little signal before he started to move. So when she gently ground her hips against his, she had no chance to recover from the gentle pleasure before he went straight into a quick, deep pace. The woman gasped, letting go of him to collapse to the bed in surprised bliss. She gripped the sheets, feeling her walls tighten and clench around him. Kauro had to hold in his own moans, letting a soft sigh part his lips momentarily before his hands began to roam her body, sending her little thrills of pleasure. But she wasn't the only one who would be surprised that night.

Kauro gasped, going wide-eyed when she turned the tables on him, wrapping her legs around his hips and beginning to move her hips with his. The new motion finally made a moan rip out of her silent lover's throat, making the woman smile and bring him down into another kiss. Their tongues played together as they both began to reach the edge, however the woman was shocked to suddenly have Kauro break away and moan out her name.

"_~!" Now that was just too much.

"K-Kauro!" she mewled, gripping tight to him as her climax washed over her, making her twitch and spazz in his arms as he reached his own end, filling her with his seed before he lay her down. Doing his best to pull out without letting go of her, Kauro let his lover pull the blankets around them, sighing before he buried his face in her hair. She giggled, hugging him close.

"Happy annaversary honey... Love you."

"Love you too... cute little panda."

"You know, I actually forgot I still had the ears on until you said that."

"Keep them."

"Uhm... Kauro?"

"Yes...?"

"Uh... here..."

"What is-...!"

"...Kauro...?"


	12. ITALY

Feli smiled and sang happily as he skipped through the front door of his home, heading directly to the kitchen to find his wife. And find her he did, prancing around the kitchen as she tried to finish making dinner. Prancing: because she heard him come in and was showing off her new little yellow sundress that happened to be just a tad bit too short. Feli tilted his head as he watched her finally start plating the food, turning to him with a bright smile and big plate of pasta. But his gaze was a little too busy looking at the low neck-line of her dress.

"Welcome home Feli~! I hope work went well!" she giggled, setting the plate in front of him before she poured him a glass of wine. "Anything interesting happen?"

"No, no bella. It was pretty boring as usual." he sat down, but she had already noticed the change. He had gone quiet, tense, and his eyes were open, continuously darting over to her. "Is that a new dress? It's very pretty on you _."

"Oh you like it? It's just something I saw on the way home from the market." she giggled again, kissing his cheek. "Go ahead and finish dinner while I go get cleaned up from making it."

"Si bella." he watched her skip off before returning his attention back to his food. However, upon noticing something strange under the food, he cleared it off onto another plate. What he found written on the plate left him dumb-struck for only a moment before he tore off after his wife. She yelped in shock when he threw open the door to their bathroom, splashing herself with water where she was trying to wash flour from her hands.

"F-Feli?! You nearly gave me a-"

"You want a babino?!"

She paused, then smiled gently, cutting off the water. "Si."

He couldn't have stop his smile if he tried. Feli ran over to her and scooped her up, making her laugh as he covered her face in kisses. But then his mood changed, and she had to stiffle a gasp.

"Bella~"

"S-si?"

"Penso che potrei concedere il tuo desiderio adesso~" he kissed her straight on, getting access almost immediately as she gasped. The woman had no choice but to hold onto him as she was carried to their room, being set on her feet just in front of the bed. Feli didn't break the kiss as he reach around to untie the string holding the top of her dress up, and she couldn't help but shiver when he unzipped the back to let it fall off of her. However, it seemed he was the one caught off guard when he pulled back, and saw what was waiting for him.

"_-_!" he stared wide-eyed at the pasta she had so happily crafted into a loose covering just before he arrived home. "T-that-"

She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Something wrong, caro?"

"Si!" he kneeled in front of her. "You have too much free-time on your hands!"

"No, I don't..." she pouted, but let out a soft moan when he grabbed her hips and started to eat the pasta off of her. Feli chuckled quietly as he pulled away, having cleared the pasta away from her hips down.

"Naughty bella. Pasta is for eating!"

"Well you are eating it, aren't you?" She shivered as he licked her thigh. "And enjoying doing so."

"Oh, of course I' enjoying it." He made her yelp quietly when his fingers suddenly found their way into her womanhood. "And you are too, si?"

"Si~!" She didn't even attempt to hide her moans as he teased her, scissoring and curling his long fingers in her core until she was soaked. And once that mission was accomplished, she found herself tossed down on the bed moments before a now undressed Italian pounced on her, pinning her down by her shoulders as he began to eat the pasta off her breasts. Feli glanced up at her flushed face as he continued his task, using the distraction to his advantage.

At least until she reached down to grasp his member, stroking it softly in her hand. He groaned softly and buried his face in her neck. The woman turned to kiss his head, and managed to grasp his curl with her lips. She felt his member harden and twitch in her hand as she teased his curl. Finally he jerked away, planting his lips on hers as he pulled her legs around him to sink his length into her.

"Ah~ Feli~!" She fell away, and his lips moved down her jaw. The Italian smirked as he felt her shake underneath him before he began to move. His wife moaned louder than ever as he thrust into her, varying from fast and short to slow and deep every few seconds.

"_-_," he panted into her ear, making her shudder. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh, s~i!" She had no control over her voice, or even her body anymore. The knot she felt growing in her stomach was beginning to untie, and her grip on her husband was telling him so. The man held on to her hips as he pounded her, until he felt his own end hit. He filled her up just a second before she went limp under him, spazzing in the wake of her own orgasm. Feli chuckled quietly, pulling out before he laid next to her. The woman smiled, but then flushed.

"Uh, Feli?"

"Si?"

"You forgot some pasta..."

"Well I guess I should get that."

"FELICIANO VARGAS, SEI UN FOTTUTO BASTARDO!"

"Waah! Don't be angry, don't be angry!"


	13. JAPAN

Kiku let himself give a slight smile as he walked through his garden after returning from work. His dear wife, _, had asked him earlier to meet her at their hot spring when he returned, so now he could only wonder why. As he approached the springs he wasn't at all surprised to see his wife already soaking in the water. She greeted him softly, giving a little wave.

"Kiku-kun!"

"_, why did you want me out here?" He was clearly confused, but undressed any way.

"I wanted to talk to you. This is a way to reward you if you answer correctly."

"Answer what correctry?" He slipped into the water and moved over to her. "Hm?"

She giggled, sinking lower in the water. "Kiku~ can we have a family~? Please~?"

"Eh?" He looked surprised. "A famiry?"

"Hai." She smiled. "Can we?"

"Hai of course." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "It sounds rike a wonderfur idea."

She giggled. "You know what that means Kiku~?"

"Hm?"

The woman hugged him, making him blush fiercely when he felt her naked body press close against his. "We get to make love again!"

"_!" He looked flustered. "W-werr… arright."

"Really?"

"Hai, of course. It wourdn't be right for me to get your hopes up and reave you rike this." he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "So I'rr do my best for you."

"As long as it's your BEST." she giggled again, but her lips parted for another reason when she felt his hands slide down her bare sides. His touch was gentle as always as he pushed her against the rocks, pressing a light kiss to her lips. Her hands traced across his chest and stomach, making him shiver slightly before he deepened the kiss into a soft passion. her lips parted to him, not for the first time, as he pressed into her, reaching down to grab her thighs. She was lifted up, and wrapped her legs around him before she re-settled against the rocks, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Kiku carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth, enticing hers into a little dance, using the moment to distract her before he gave her a little surprise.

Having not noticed his little dilema, the woman was actually QUITE surprised when she felt his length brush against her entrance. At least, until she remembered how easily arroused he was (it was quite amusing actually) and calmed down. He smiled into the kiss as he slipped inside her, allowing her to break away. His gentle kisses moved along her jaw and down her neck until he reached her shoulder. When he felt her relax against his chest, he began to move, first just gentle thrusts, then slightly harder, deeper ones tha left a cute little blush on her face as she couldn't help but moan.

"K-Ki-Kiku-k-kun~" she buried her flushed face in his shoulder, making him chuckle quietly. He gently kissed her earlobe, making her squeak and tense up against him. His mind flew back to the first he had discovered the sensitivity of her ears, back when they had first started dating, but he didn't have time to think about that. Beginning to abuse that little sensitive spot of hers he could feel her start to shake and really tense up, clenching around him as she bit down on her lip. Kiku gently ran his hands down her sides once more as he felt his own end nearing ever faster thanks to hers.

"_," he couldn't help but pant slightly, "Ret me see your face."

The woman obliged quickly, pulling back to allow him his little wish. She was truly adorable: her face all pink from her excitement, her lovely _ eyes glossy and unfocused, her soft pink lips parted by even softer moans until-

"K-Kiku!" her face went red, her arms flew around his neck as she hit her climax, twitching in his arms but arching her back only a second later -

"_!" he reached his end moments after hers, making his turn to blush as he felt her fill up around him. "Ah…"

She giggled quietly, letting him pull away. "No need for that kind of reaction."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Ki~ku! Hurry up! I can't wait on this!"

"H-HAI!"


	14. NETHERLANDS

Tim grimaced as he walked through his front door, shutting it behind him. Soft footsteps echoed through the little house, and soon they stopped in the hallwayr, making him look ove. His dear wife peeked around the corner at him, giggling quietly before she walked over to him, rubbing sleep from her eyes as he looked at her choice of night clothes.

"Is that my shirt _?"

She blushed, nodding childishly. "My gown is dirty so I was going to wash it... So I borrowed one of your shirts to wear while I took a nap and uhm... must have sleep through my alarm. Oh I was going to have dinner ready for you!"

He chuckled quietly, walking over to hug her. "Hey it's alright."

"B-but Tim! You've been working so hard lately... I was going to make it special so you could have tonight to relax!"

"Oh _, there's no need for that." he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Coming home to you everyday is enough."

"But Tim~!"

"No buts." the man tussled her hair, smiling slightly at her. "You're still asleep from that nap, if you try to cook now you'll only end up being clumsy."

She pouted. "Will not."

"Hush." he frowned, gently picking her up. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"But I'm not tired~" she giggled, playing with his scarf. "But if you lay down with me I might make up for missing dinner~"

That made him pause, looking down at her. "Hm?"

She smirked deviously, dipping her head and drawing his gaze across her once more. Except, this time he saw what his shirt was hiding. Underneath the button up shirt was a set of cute, innocently lacey lingerie. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, all thoughts leaving his mind.

"_..."

"Hm~?" she giggled, kissing his cheek. "Is something wrong honey?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" he started for the bed, laying her on it the second they reached it.

"Something special~" she hummed, slipping out of his shirt so he could get a better look at her. "I wanted it to be something cute, but this was the best I could find. Do you like it?"

He didn't have to reply, she could already see the tent growing in his pants. The woman smiled, sitting up on her knees and tilting her head at him. He walked forward when her arms opened to him, letting her wrap them around his neck as his scarf was tossed aside. His jacket soon joined it as he hovered over her, pushing her back into the blankets. She giggled, smiling up at him as he tickled her sides before finishing the job of getting rid of his clothes. The woman didn't even yelp when he suddenly lifted her up, quickly removing the traitous lace that covered her.

"Tim~ I think you do like it!" she smiled, but then her expression went oddly serious, much different than her usual child-like happiness. "But, I do have a question for you."

"Uhm, okay."

"How would you feel about having a family?"

He had to blink at that one. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

The man smirked slightly, leaning over her so that his lips were mere inches away from hers. "I like the sound of that."

She giggled, pulling him into a kiss as he pulled her small frame against him. But her giggles turned into soft moans and blushes when he pushed into her without warning. He couldn't help but smile when she arched against him, allowing to go in a little farther.

"Hm, I'm surprised."

"A-about what?"

"That you're not moaning as loud as last time." he bucked, making a moan rip out of her throat. "Oh wait, there it is."

The woman groaned, giving him a half-hearted glare. "Tim~!"

"Hm?" he smirked, starting to move. She held tight to him, not even trying to hold in her moans as he pleasured her. And while he was sure to be gentle, not wanting to hurt her, her nails weren't as considerate. She purposely ran then down his back, only to moan when he gave a hard buck in retaliation. The man growled quietly, resting his forehead against hers as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. He could tell by the way she was holding onto him tigher than ever that she was getting close, and that was exactly what he wanted. Right as she started to tense up he gave one last, hard buck, and smirked when the flood gates opened.

"A~h Tim~!" her head fell back, her nails digging into his shoulders even before he came, his cum filling her completely. "A~H"

He chuckled, slowly pulling out, only to collaspe beside her. "_-_..."

She giggled, burying her face in his neck. "I love you Tim..."

"Ik hou ook van jou_."

"Bella go get Tim!"

"Y-Yeah!"


	15. PRUSSIA

Gilbert yawned as he walked through the door of his house, Gilbird tweeting as he flew off to his usual spot on the windowsill.

"Oi~! _! Your awesome husband has returned!"

He grinned when she raced out to meet him, tackling him in a hug as he fell against the wall. He laughed at her impatience as she covered his face in kisses, tangling her fingers in his hair as he lifted her up. "Looks like someone missed zhe awesome me~"

"Damn right I did!" she pouted at him as he carried her to he kitchen sitting her on the counter before getting a beer from the fridge. "I missed you so much Gilbert~!"

"Of course you did." he smiled.

"Ja~" she giggled, watching him drain the bottle by half before he moved back over to her. She started to say something, but stopped when she caught sight of a look in his eyes.

Was that... longing? "Gil? Is everything alright?"

He sighed, putting his beer down. "I vas talking to West today... he told me his vife is pregnant..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Ja, of course! But..." he looked away. "It got me thinking about... us."

"Gil?" she tilted her head.

"_... have you... ever considered started a family vith me?" he looked at her, eyes so full of hope that she couldn't help but laugh, making him step back in shock.

"Hey! I'm serious!" he almost sounded hurt.

"I-I'm not laughing because of what you said, I'm laughing because I was going to ask you the same thing!" she gave him a smile, reaching out to pull him into a hug. "I want children too, silly!"

He smiled. "Zhen...?"

"Ja." the woman kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gilbert couldn't contain his excitement, pinning her to the counter as he made the kiss change from somethig innocent into something full of passion. He slid his hands along her hips, moving his lips to plant kiss along her jaw and down her throat. She sliffled a gasp when he unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down her legs as she sat on the counter.

"G-Gilbert!"

"Ja?" he pulled back, looking at her curiously. "Somezhing vrong leibling?"

She squirmed, suddenly looking a little shy. "T-the kitchen? Really?"

That made him laugh, burying his face in her hair for a moment. "Ja!"

"Fine..." she blushed, letting him kiss her cheek once more.

"If it makes you zhat uncomfortable ve can move somevhere else frau." he grabbed her legs, linking them around his waist before liftig her up. "Like, say, zhat razher comfortable king size bed?"

"I can agree with that!" she smiled, holding onto him. But he wasn't about to wait on the room, oh no. She squeaked in surprise when he started stripping her as he carried her down the hall.

How the hell could he do that with one hand?!

The man grinned, noticing the confused and slightly fearful look in her eyes. "Don't judge me, I just like to feel how soft your skin is."

That made her blush. "G-Gilbert..."

"Ja?" he chuckled, kissing her neck.

"Shut up."

His chuckle turned into a laugh, making her smile before she was finally laid on their bed. Of course, Gilbert didn't give her a chance to return his earlier 'favor', all but ripping his own clothes off to pounce on her, reclaiming her lips for himself. As he was finally able to run his hands across her body she let out a soft sigh, letting him slip his tongue past her lips to play with hers. She let him have that chance, wrapping her legs around him to force him closer. Knowing that she was getting a little impatient only made him chuckle before granting her little wish. The woman gasped and arched her back when he pushed his length into her, making a smirk spread on his lips.

"Still not used to me?"

"I-I don't want to be..." she blushed, only making him chuckle more.

"Aw~" he smirked, kissing her cheek before starting to move for her neck. She gasped when he nipped at the sensitive flesh, making sure to leave bruises behind for her. But she was a little pre-occupied, focusing on how good it felt when he starting moving. Her head felt back when he finally found a nice pace, making sure he was doing it just right so he could get those delicious moans from her. And he did.

"G-Gil~! Gott..." she ran her nails down his back, not caring that she left long scratches across the skin. "Gil~bert!"

"Ah, ja, _, I love it when you say it like that!" he grunted against her neck, nipping at the soft skin once more before kissing down to her clavicle. "Drives me crazy!"

"I know." she couldn't help but pant, arching against him once more when a hand darted down to play with her clit. "A~h Gilbert~!"

He grinned, feeling her walls start to clench around him. "Mm~ _!"

The woman felt her toes curl as they both reached their ends, climaxing within moments of each other. Gilbert groaned, looking down at her as he slowly pulled out.

"Shit babe..."

She could only giggle, watching him grin as he grabbed the quilt. "Ja?"

He let his grin slip into a smile, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"GILBEEEEEEEERT!"

"M-Mein Gott!"


	16. ROMANO

Lovino muttered as he threw open the door of his house, slamming it closed a moment later. Of course, that only brought something else to his attention. His eyes narrowed as he paused, waiting for the verbal abuse that usually greeted him when he arrived in such an manner. So when it didn't greet him this time, he grew concerned.

"Ragazza? Are you here?" the man walked through the house, finally stopping in the kitchen. He tilted his head in confusion when he found a fresh glass of wine waiting on the counter with a plate and a note.

'Meet me in back when you finish - _'

Lovino shrugged, quickly wolfing down his wife's delicious cooking before he picked up the wine and started for the back door, sipping on it as he went. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he found the _ haired woman relaxing in their hot tub, smiling at him when he approached.

"Ciao!" she giggled, standing up to greet him. His eyes raked over her as she did, his face flushing as water drops ran down her naked body. Not that it was odd: they often ditched their clothes when it meant relaxing, whether it was to sip some wine in the hot tub or just stretch out in bed; they were even used to each other walking around naked on a typical day.

"Ciao ragazza..." he slowly walked over, stripping down completely before he slid in beside her, giving her a kiss as they both sank into the warm water. "Thanks for dinner."

"It didn't get cold, did it?" she looked worried. "I hoped it would stay warm enough for you."

"Si, it did. Grazzie." he chuckled quietly, reaching up to tussle her hair before he draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close. "I think you worry too much sometimes."

"Well, I guess it'll only get worse if we ever start a family."

"At least then it'll be justified." he smiled. "So save you energy for when that comes, got it?"

"Hey Lovi... Does that mean you'd like to have a family with me?" she batted her eyelashes at him, a slight pout on her lips. "Because I would really like that..."

Lovino choked on his wine, putting down his glass in order to rub his chest. "Chigi! R-ragazza?!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest to his and trapping his hand there. "Si prega di Lonvino~?"

He gulped, throwing back the rest of his wine before he could face her. "Are you sure you're ready for that kind of responsibility?"

"Si~" she smiled kissing him briefly. "I deal with you don't I?"

"Hah hah, very funny." he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

"So am I." the woman giggled, rubbing noses with him. "I want a child Lovi! And it has to be yours!"

"Ah... Si, si..." he smirked. "How else would you get one?"

"Well-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll kick you out ragazza." he grabbed the back of her head, forcing her head to tilt back and look up at him. "Don't think I won't."

"I know you won't." now it was her turn to smirk, grabbing his curl and making him growl. "Because you love me~"

"Hmph." he clicked his tongue before crashing his lips onto hers. She gave him access immediately, knowing he wouldn't want to wait. When they did things, they didn't wait around.

Lovino played with her tongue as he moved her onto his lap, making her straddle him as she continued playing with his curl. But he wasn't about to let that fly, grabbing her hand to pull it away from his hair. With a firm hold on her wrist he pulled her flush against him, smirking as he broke off from the kiss. She giggled, knowing how he could be.

Of course, since his length was fully erect between them, she could understand why he'd want her to stop with the curl.

"Lovi~ I think my dear friend has come out to play~" she reached down to grasp his length, making him stiffle a gasp.

"Si, I think it has too bella."

Ah yes, he was calling her bella again. Lovino Vargas was wrapped around her finger once more.

"Hey, _," he grabbed her hips, gently grinding his into hers. "Care to get this show on the road?"

She smirked, putting her hands on his shoulders and lifting herself just enough for him to slide underneath and guide himself into her core. "Mmm, can't wait."

He chuckled, letting her resettle on his lap, her back arching as she did. "I'd say you're enjoying it already."

"That's because I am." she gave a little bounce, making him grunt. "And I'd say, you are too."

"Hmph." he grabbed her hips, helping her to ride him. "I'd say you're being a bit of a bitch."

"Well you're a bit of a bastardo." the woman moaned into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I love you~"

"Ti amo." he smirked, suddenly thrusting up into her and making her yelp. However that single yelp soon turned into loud moans as he continued to buck, making her bounce on his lap, from the force of it. But she soon recovered from her initial surprise, and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could ride him out. Lovino chuckled quietly, kissing her to keep her from waking the neighbors as her moans returned even louder than before. It didn't last long though, as he soon had to break away to let out his owns moans, feeling her inner walls start to tighten and pulse around his length always drove him mad, and this was no exception. The woman smirked deviously through her moans, knowing that any second they would both be at their ends.

And it happened, only moments after the thought crossed her mind. She suddenly pressed close to him, a moan tearing from her throat as her climax hit hard.

"L-Lovino~!"

The man gave a grunt, clenching his eyes shut as he hit his own end. "Ah, _!"

They moaned in unison for some seconds, the bliss overpowering them. The woman fell limp in his arms, still twitching some as her vision cleared. Lovino smiled, kissing her forehad and giving her a moment before helping her up so he could pull out.

"Ti amo, bella _."

"Ti amo anch'io, Lovino..."

"LOVINO VARGAS YOU ARE A FUCKING BASTARDO!"

"C-chigi! You're breaking my hand!"

"I'm going to break more than that when this is over!"


	17. RUSSIA

Ivan felt himself relax as he finally crossed the threshold of his home, relieved to be away from the mountains of paperwork that he would find waiting for him once again in the morning. As he tossed his coat and gloves to their usual place, snow boots joining soon after, he was delighted to hear the soft footsteps of his wife coming his way. In only a few moments the _ haired woman skipped into the hallway, immediately handing him a tall glass of vodka and planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Welcome home дорогой!" (darling)

"Cпасибо," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad to be home..." (Thank you)

He felt his heart skip a beat when she gave him a warm smile, before planting a second kiss on his lips. The woman hugged him briefly before she stepped away, excusing herself to the kitchen.

"Nyet, _, come sit with me. Пожалуйста?" (please?)

"But I... I need to cook dinner!" she looked at the kitchen doorway, then back at him. "I was going to make your favorite tonight..."

"It can wait." he gently took her hand in his, tugging her toward the living room. As soon as he had a fire going he had her in his lap in a plush arm chair. The woman pouted at him, watching him take a sip of his vodka before putting the glass aside to wrap his arms around her. He gave her a smile, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"_~ why are you so worried about dinner? If you're that hungry we can cook together~!"

"Nyet!" she narrowed her eyes at him. "I just wanted to reward you for always working so hard..."

"Oh _ you're so thoughtful~ but you don't need to reward me like that! All I need is a kiss and I'm fine!" he smiled, nuzzling against her neck for a moment. "You don't have to cook a special meal or something like that..."

She shivered when he gave her neck a soft kiss, pulling back to plant another on her cheek. "Ivan... Can I tell you something...?"

"Hm?" he looked down at her. "Of course you can _."

"Ivan I... I want to have a child..." she looked away for a moment, then met his surprised gaze. "Can we... try to start a family?"

"Are you sure?" he looked worried."I hurt you the last time we tried to make love, I don't want to hurt you again."

"Oh Ivan," she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his hair. "I don't want you to be worried but this is something I want more than anything... I want this kind of life with you."

He gave a sad smile, nuzzling against her shoulder. "A little one... running around the yard, playing in the snow in the winter..."

"Da... Doesn't it sound wonderful?" she ran her fingers through his hair. "Please... Please can we try?"

"Ah..." he pulled back, cupping her cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Da." the woman smiled when he looked down. "You won't hurt me."

"But... _, I worry about that..." he looked so sad. "But I will try... for you."

"Ivan, Я люблю тебя."

"Я тоже тебя люблю." he kissed her, moving his hands to rest on her waist. "I promise, I will do my best not to hurt you. Even if you say I won't."

She smiled. "I know."

Ivan returned the smile, kissing her once more, but with much more passion than usual. He let her carefully remove his scarf, draping it across the back of the chair, before she started on his shirt. While she was working on that she was almost oblivious to his hands as they slid under her shirt. She gasped when his hands found their way under her bra, teasing her nipples into hard nubs before kneading at the soft mounds themselves. His tongue entered her mouth with that gasp, twisting and playing with hers. The woman was almost limp against him, shaking as she got his shirt off his shoulders. With a flick of his wrists her shirt and bra were tossed somewhere behind the chair, his shirt following soon after. But before he could return to his previous assault of her sensitive chest she turned the tables, kissing and nipping at his neck.

The man moaned, arching his neck so she would have better access to the sensitive area. And when she found his sweet spot she started abusing it, leaving several small hickeys there. Her husband didn't try to stop her, probably because his time of trying to avoid making love to her would leave him needing a little more to get him going.

At least, that's what she thought.

Until an old friend decided to pay her a visit.

The woman gasped when she resettled on his lap, only to jump up when she discovered his hardened member straining against his pants. Ivan looked on nervously as she moved to kneel in front of the chair, unbuckling his belt before she looked up at him.

"Well that didn't take too long Ivan~" she smiled, unbuttoning his pants. "Can you stand up for me? They look uncomfortable."

He felt his face heat up slightly as he did as he was told, letting her pull his pants off, then his boxers. He heard her gasp as she looked at his fully erect length, standing proudly before her. He scoffed when he finally looked back down at her, but that was what she was waiting for. The second he did, she wrapped her hands around his length, leaning forward the lick and kiss the head before working on the rest. The woman saw him gap at her before the pleasure finally overcame him, making him throw back his head and tangle his fingers in her silky _ hair. So instead of just kissing, she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, using her hands to pump the rest as she started to suck. Ivan couldn't stay standing at that point, and she only followed as he collapsed back into the chair.

However, just as he started to throb she pulled off with a clearly audible 'pop'. She looked up at him with a smirk, standing up to finally get out of her own pants. The man bit his lip as he saw those slender legs straddling him when she returned to his lap, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Ivan~" she kissed along his jaw, slowly, teasingly pumping his shaft with the hand she didn't have tangled in his hair. "I hope you're ready~"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "_-_..."

She gasped when she suddenly found herself on the couch next to them, Ivan ripping off her panties without a second thought. Now it was her turn to moan, as he thrust first two, then three, and finally four fingers in her, making sure to stretch her before he even thought of fulfilling his urges.

God, how badly he wanted her!

He listened to the moans pouring from her mouth as he felt her grow first wetter, then tighter around his fingers. The latter made him worry, but as he pulled his fingers out he heard her protest, making him smile, just slightly. He gently lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, letting her put the other on his hip.

"_, are you sure about this?"

"Da." she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. "Go ahead, I'm ready."

He nodded slowly, carefully pushing his 13 inch length into her tight cavern. He heard her grunt, her head tilting back. Worried he paused, but she gave a nod for him to keep going. And then, after another grunt, he heard a low, clearly stiffled moan. Looking to her face he saw her biting down on her lip, her breathing becoming heavier by the second. Returning his attention lower, he realized her inner walls were twitching and tightening around him.

She had climaxed just from that.

"_?" he looked back at her curiously, reaching down to spread her legs a little more. "Did you already...?"

She blushed, and nodded, making him chuckle. At least, until he heard what she said next.

"I've been... doing things to make sure I could stretch for you... I-I didn't want you to suffer through not being able to make love to me anymore..."

""Suffer?" he scoffed, looking down. "Who said-"

"I heard you talking to America about it. You said you hated not being able to love me the way you thought I deserved." she looked up at him again. "So I did something about it."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Oh _... You're so caring... I was only worried that you might have gotten sick of it at some point... I didn't want you to leave me because of it..."

"Never. I love you too much." she tilted his head down to kiss him. "Now stop worrying about the little things."

He smirked, using one hand to pull her up against him and the other to hold on to her hip. Her head fell straight back with a single move of his hips, so he was delighted to hear moan after moan pour from her mouth when he actually started moving, soon finding a pace they could both enjoy. He pounded her, reaching deep inside her. With how sensitive she was after that first climax it didn't take much to get her back to the edge, and he was more than happy to egg her on. He leaned down to capture a pert nipple in his mouth as he continued to buck, soon switching to the other nip before he felt her tense up in prelude to a second climax.

"I-I-Ivan~!"

He pulled back, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "D-da sunflower... I know..."

She moaned, shivering from the breath dusting her skin. "Ivan~"

"_-_, stop saying it like that..." but she didn't listen, moaning out his name once more. It was driving him crazy! "_-_!"

The woman wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders, throwing back her head as tears filled her eyes from ecstasy. Her second orgasm followed soon after, and she made sure he knew it.

"I-IVAN~!"

He gave a grunt, feeling her core tighten around him, quickening his own climax. The man let out his own moan against her shoulder.

"_-_~!" she couldn't help the blush that spread across her face when he said her name like that. He felt a blush rise to his own face when he realized she was shaking under him in pleasure as his cum filled her to the point of over flowing, running down her thighs and drenching the couch. The woman tried to catch her breath as she gave him a breathless smile, making his heart once more skip a beat.

"I-Ivan... That felt so go~od..." she kissed him briefly as he pulled out, letting him pull a blanket from the back of the couch.

"Da, it was~" he chuckled, shifting them both so that she was laying ontop of him before he covered them both with the blanket. "And to think, we didn't have to worry about Nat bothering us this time~"

Clawing at the front door made him gulp, immediately making them both hurriedly run for the back room.

"Big brother what is going on in there?!"

"NYET!"

"Oh my god, Ivan!"

"Big brother how could you?!"


	18. SCOTLAND

Allistor grumbled to himself as he pushed open his door, huffing in irritation when he closed it. But even his foul mood couldn't stop a smile from rising on his lips when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Hot breath dusted his neck as his wife pressed against his back, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Lass, dae ye realize howfur muckle a loue ye?" (Lass, do you realize how much I love you?)

She giggled, kissing the sensitive part of his neck and making him stiffle a gasp. "Enough to make sure I can actually understand you and not get confused."

"Och, a loue ye muckle mair than yon." (Oh, I love you much more than that."

"I know that." she smirked. "But do you realize how fucking sexy that damn accent of yours is? It makes it so hard for me to not jump you everyday."

Now that got his attention. "Lass, whare'd this cuim frim?"

A sigh dusted his neck before she rest her head against his back. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, and let the sound relax her before she steeled her nerves.

"Allistor... I... I want to start a family with you." she heard him gasp, and heard his heart skip a beat. "We've been together for a while now, and I think it's time for us to really settle down, you know?"

The woman was taken by surprise when he pulled away, only to turn around and pull her into a hug, covering her face with kisses. But she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close.

"_ a wad loue tae hae a wain wi' ye." he smiled, kissing her deeply for a brief moment. "A loue ye, sae a wain wad be braw." (I would love to have a child with you. ... I love you, so a child would be nice.)

The woman giggled, kissing his cheek. "Then let's have one."

"Aye." He smiled, that special smile he saved for their most tender moments, before he pressed his lips to hers to give her a chaste kiss. The woman melted under his hands as they roamed her sides, but let out a soft gasp when he picked her up. However instead of carrying her to their bedroom as she had expected, she was surprised to find him carrying her to their backyard. But she soon realized why when she saw the harvest moon rising in the sky. A smile rose to her lips as he lay her down on the futon.

"A harvest moon? Weren't we married under one?"

"Aye, sae it's fitting." he smiled, kissing her briefly before he pulled away to remove his jacket. "Dinnae ye think?"

She nodded, letting him strip her of her tartan patterned skirt. "It is."

The man chuckled, pulling her shirt off before he started on his own clothes. However, she noticed his gaze moving across her, examining her obviously new blue tartan lingerie.

"Lass... please tell me yon's nae wot ah think it is."

She blushed, twiddling her thumbs. "I had it custom made..."

"Really?" he laughed. "_!"

"What?" she frowned, but he only responded by removing the rest of his clothes. That made her lose her train of thought, raking her gaze over his toned chest as he moved to pin her against the cushions. "Oh my..."

"Aye lass?" he smirked, lifting her up to unlatch her bra. "See samething ye lyke?"

"Aye," she smirked, letting a hand ghost across his abdomen. "This."

"Och, sae ye lyke it?" The man leaned down to kiss her neck, pulling her bra away so he could tease the soft mounds they had hidden. "Well ah lyke thae."

She didn't even try to stop the soft moan that parted her lips, making him give a smile that sent shivers down her spine. Allistor grabbed her hips, running his roughened palms across the skin before he started pulling off her panties. The calluses on his fingertips made her shiver as he pulled the lace off of her, leaving her exposed to him.

Not that she cared: the woman gladly spread her legs to give him a better view, and didn't even protest when he grabbed her hips once more. Her legs were on his shoulders mere seconds later, and her head fell back went he started to eat her out. He used that damned tongue ring to play with her clit, knowing it drove her crazy. And it did; it didn't take long for her to be turned into a moaning mess, cumming on his tongue. He smirked, lapping up her juices before moving her legs to rest on his hips.

"Damn lass, ye're already drookit!"

"You... damn... Scot." she glared at him, but it faltered when he simply laughed at her. "Hey~!"

"Aye?" he smiled at her pout, knowing full well what she wanted. "Och, ah see."

The woman looked away, blushing like wildfire when he plunged his length in her, making her arch her back and moan in delight. Now that made him blush, but smile at the same time, knowing he was the only one who would ever see her like that. The only one who would ever hear those deliectible sounds coming from her throat.

And then it only got better. As he started to move she held tight to him, and soon returned to being a moaning mess beneath him. He used one hand to hold her close to him and the other to support himself as he thrust harder and deeper, working for every moan he got her to unleash.

"Allisto~r!" she moaned into his neck, making him shiver, but he gasped in surprise when she started to nip and suck at his clavicle. When she ahd discovered his sweet spot, he didn't know, but damn did she abuse it.

"H-hey lass, settle doon!" he moaned into her hair, tightening his arm around her. "Ah~"

She tried to stifle a moan when she felt him start to twitch and freeze up, but she couldn't stop the surprised yelp that she let out when the hand that had previously been supporting him moaned to play with her already sensitive clit. It wasn't long before she was at the edge with him.

"A-ah! Allister!" she moaned against his neck.

"_-_, a-a'm-!"

She smiled that breathless smile that made him go mad, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. "G-go ahead!"

"_!" his grip on her tightened as he came, filling her with his cum just mere seconds before her climax hit, making her gasp and twitch in his arms. The Scotsman gently lay her down before he pulled out, and she giggled when he let himself collapse beside her. He smiled, wrapping his arms back around her to pull her close.

"Ah loue ye _." he ran his fingers through her _ hair, breathing in her sweet scent before she could shift and bury her face in his chest.

"I love you too Allistor. And I'm quite sure our child will too."

"Speaking o', wot will we name tae wain?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Allistor!"

"Jings, crivens, halp me!"


	19. SOUTH KOREA

Yong Soo chuckled as he turned off his MP3, prancing through the front door of his home in a hurry. He was eager to get inside before SOMEONE noticed what time it was. That someone, being his wife, _. He didn't want her to know he was home until it was too late. So when he found her busying herself with one of his favorite video games, he grinned. The woman screeched when he tackled her, immediately grabbing her chest as he covered her cheek with kisses. She flushed brightly, glaring up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Damn you! You fucking scared the shit outta me!"

"Aw, 미안 해요 [1], I just wanted to surprise you." he pouted, pulling away from her to sit on his knees behind her. The woman sighed, turning off the game before turning to him.

"Yeah, sure you are… Uhm, what's that by your foot?"

"Hm? Oh right!" he gave a bright smile as he retrieved the little parcel that he had dropped in his attempt to surprise her. "Today's our anniversary, so I stopped to get you something on my way home!"

"Oh you didn't have too!" she returned the smile, taking it from him. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course!"

The woman giggled, looking at the little gift in wonder. She knew her Korean lover was unused to doing things like this, but after being married for nearly five years (and still going strong) he had decided he should try to adapt to some of her own traditions, since she had worked so hard to adapt to his (even if their Christmas plans usually ended being torn between visiting her family in (Country Name) or flying off for a romantic vacation somewhere).

But she opened it still, and was pleasantly surprised to find a neatly crafted piece of chocolate. "Oh Yong Soo, it's too cute to eat!"

He smiled. "It was the cutest one I could find da-ze!"

"Aw, 친절하시네요 [2]." she smiled. "Oh! I have a gift for you too! But~ you have to answer a question to get it."

"Okay, go!"

"Do you want kids?" she narrowed her eyes. "Yes, or no."

"그럼요!" [3] he grinned, looking incredibly happy with the idea. "That would be great!"

Her glare turned into a sly smirk. "Then you can get your present."

"And what would it be?"

The woman stood, pulling off the cute little dress he had bought for her to wear around the house. And when it came off, something else came up.

Literally.

Yong Soo found himself shocked and aroused as he looked at his wife's bare form, finding that his 'gift' was something he would very much enjoy. You know, if he had been given a moment to enjoy it.

The second her hands were free she grabbed his wrists, jerking him forward so that he fell face first into her exposed breasts. Yong Soo couldn't help but drool, shifting so that he pulled her into his lab. She had no choice but to go with his plans, letting him attack her breasts with kisses and nips. His hands shot up to grope and tease them, his mouth moving to distract itself with hers. Her hands weren't as busy as his were though, and thus left their place on his shoulder to remove his clothes. She had set them out that morning with her evening surprise in mind, so she made quick work of his button up shirt and pants, even if she did have to force him to shift to get the latter off. Soon she found herself pinned to the floor, the member that was horribly strained against his briefs resting against her own vital regions.

The woman couldn't help but moan as he rid himself of the constricting clothing he had left on, tossing them somewhere to the side before he made a move to bury his length inside her. She had no choice but to let him have his way with her, far too overtaken by pleasure to try and take charge herself. Despite his little quirks and fondness for her breasts, they didn't come together like this very often. Of course, it couldn't be said it was because of lack of interest, just that they were both usually busy. So when they did get to do things like this, it usually ended with them passing out in each other's arms.

Not that she would be allowed to this time.

Yong Soo buried his face in her chest, playing with her boobs as he started to move, rolling his hips into hers. She moaned once more, arching her back and letting one of his hands under her to lift her into him. Of course, the angle only did more to help her. The woman felt her eyes roll back as she fought for breath against the tide of her moans, his free hand ghosting across her bare form to send shivers down her spine. Shivers that pushed them both closer and closer to the oncoming end the both so desperately wanted.

"Y-yong Soo!" her breath was hot on his ear and neck as he lifted his head to kiss her again. That free hand moved back to her breasts, playing with them as he felt himself start to tense up inside her.

"_-_, you're driving me crazy over here."

She giggled quietly, still trying to catch her breath. "You obviously haven't noticed the effect you have on me then!"

He chuckled, grabbing her hips and trapping her lips once more to quiet the moan that began to rip from her throat as she hit her end, his own coming just a moment after. When he let her go, she couldn't help but gasp for air, trying to calm her beating heart.

"Y-Yong Soo… 나는 당신을 사랑합니다." [4]

He kissed her forehead. "나도 당신을 사랑합니다." [5]

"Yong Soo! I think it's time to go to the h-hospital!"

"젠장!" [6]

[1] Sorry

[2] that is very kind

[3] Certainly!

[4] I love you

[5] I love you too

[6] Damn it!


	20. SPAIN

Antonio whistled cheerfully as he pranced through his front door. He smiled brightly, looking around to see if his dear wife was nearby. When he saw that she wasn't, his smile lessened into one of worry. The man furrowed his brow as he walked through the house, looking around for his lover. And he soon found her, sitting alone in their little office room. She was on the computer, sighing slightly every so often. Sneaking forward, he was shocked to see that she was busily looking through a baby catalog on some site. He could see the emotions in her eyes reflected in the screen, and then when her gaze lifted.

"Oh Antonio, when did you get home?" she turned around in her chair, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you like I usually do."

The man frowned at her, gently lifting her chin with his hand so that he could really look into her eyes. "_, is there something you want to tell me?"

He could see the uncertainty darken her eyes for a brief moment. "Antonio... I..."

"You?"

"I want us to have a child." she sighed. "But you're always so busy with work, I don't want you to be too stressed about it."

Antonio felt his smile return. "Chica~!"

"Yes?"

He laughed, pulling her to her feet and making her yelp when he led her into a little dance. "I would love to have a family with you!"

The woman smiled brightly, giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Toni~!"

However she was unprepared for his attitude to suddenly darken. "Fusososo, chica~"

"Uh, Toni?" she squeaked when he lifted her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

"Si?"

The woman blushed, giving him a shy glance as he lay her down. "You seem... Ready for this...?"

"Because I am." he kissed her cheek, then down her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse. She just let him slowly undress her, taking his sweet ass time to strip her down before he stood to undress himself. With that taken care of she became a hostage to his charms, unable to do anything as he started to tease her curves and breasts with his more than capable hands. The man smiled as her cheeks lit up with a pink hue before he leaned down to kiss her once more. But it was his turn to be surprised when she suddenly reached around him, and grabbed that fucking sexy ass of his.

"_!" his eyes widened slightly, making her smirk. The woman snickered and slid down just enough to attack his neck and tanned chest with kisses and little love bites, her hands sliding up his back.

"Nope. It's my turn now." She nipped at his clavicle, then her hands moved to play with him as she flipped him onto his back. Antonio bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut as her more than experienced hands teased and stroked his member into a full salute. The woman giggled at his blushing face, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Aw Antonio~" he looked up at her through narrowed eyes. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying it~?"

The man hissed through his teeth as she shifted her position, leaving him prodding at her entrance. "_-_…"

"Si?" she smiled, planting herself on his lap. Her back arched slightly as he reached deep inside her. "A~h."

Antonio couldn't take that anymore. He grabbed her hips, pushing up to put her back on the bed as he hovered over her. Before the shock of his sudden return could fade he had taken her lips hostage once more, forcing his tongue past to play with hers as he started to move. The woman couldn't help but moan into the kiss as it became more sloppy, his hands sliding up her waist to tease her breasts as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his hands off of her as she pulled him flush against her chest.

"Ah-Antoni~o!" she tangled her fingers in his hair, but he only proceeded to nip at her lip. The man wasn't about to let up, but he knew he was already driving her crazy. That meant only one thing: she was already getting too close.

"_-_," he panted, nuzzling against her cheek. "How close, ngh, h-how close are you?"

"I-I can't-!" she moaned into his ear, hugging him closer. "T-Toni!"

Antonio bit into her shoulder, hissing as she hit her climax. But he still far gone, for the moment at least. He continued to buck into her, feeling her hips roll against his as her pulsing walls helped push him over the edge. It only took a few moments for him to hit his own end, and leave them both moaning in unison. The woman tried to catch her breath as he husband lifted himself off of her, pulling out to lay at her side.

"T-Toni…" she nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his arms, and a blanket, around her.

"Shhh, I know _, I love you too."

"TONI I THINK YOUR WISH IS COMING EARLY!"

"Ehhhhh?!"


	21. SWEDEN

Berwald sighed as he walked into his home, pulling off his glasses to clean as the rain poured outside. Lightning struck not far away, lighting up the dark living room and making a yelp reach him from the couch. Immediately on edge he ran over, only to find his wife hiding under a blanket, hugging a pillow tight as she whimpered. It made Berwald relax, but she screamed when he sat beside her, trying to jump to her feet but slipping and making him jump up to catch her before she fell over the coffee table.

"It's just me."

Upon hearing his voice the woman pounced, jumping into his arms and burying her face in his chest. "Oh Berwald! When did this storm blow in?!"

"You never acted like this during one before." he rubbed her back, looking at her curiously. "Why now?"

"You were always here during one... I had no need to be scared..." she looked up at him, giving him a childish smile. "Hehe... But now you're back!"

He shook his head, chuckling quietly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Why didn't you just call me? I would have come home for you."

The blush that lit up her cheeks only confused him, making him arch an eyebrow at her. "_?"

"I, uhm, was trying to put something together for you... I hadn't even realized it was storming until the power went out and I started hearing thunder..."

"And what would it be that had you so distracted?" she could hear the curiosity in his voice and it made her start twiddling her thumbs.

"We~ll..."

"Hm?"

She stood, turning her back on him. "Uhm... well, you see Berwald... I, uh..."

"_?" he stood behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He smiled gently when she turned back to face him, but when he saw her hands start to pull her shirt up, he stiffened.

In more ways than one, actually.

Her shirt came off, revealing the blue and yellow bra that was obviously new. "I bought this set to surprise you with tonight... but then the storm distracted me..."

"From... what exactly?" he was trying so hard not to stare at her. It was actually kinda cute to see him get so flustered.

But she gulped, fiddling her thumbs. "From... figuring out a way to ask you if we could start a family without sounding like a total idiot...?"

"Well I think you just did." he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. "And you didn't sound like an idiot at all."

She giggled, pulling back just even to tilt her head back and kiss his chin. "So..."

She was unprepared for him to grab her, kissing her deeply as he pushed her backward onto the couch. The yelp that escaped her gave him a chance to slip his tongue past her lips to play with hers. But she recovered quickly, and fought back against the invader as he worked to remove his own clothes without breaking away. And he did, rather skillfully actually, before he started on the lingerie that insisted on teasing him. Her hands ran down his back, gently massaging the knots out of his muscles and making him sigh blissfully into the kiss. She broke off not long after, trying to catch her breath, but he wouldn't give her that much time, making her legs wrap around him when he chose that moment to make his move.

The woman felt her back arch when his thick length entered her, and he couldn't stop his smile when he saw the blush that spread across her face.

"Cute."

That made her blush darken, and she couldn't do anything to calm herself. "Ah..."

He chuckled, resting his hands on her hips as he began to move, slowly at first, but soon finding a nice pace that made the most moans rip from her throat. She held onto his shoulders, her breasts bouncing with every move he made, and enticing him to lean down and nuzzle at them. That made a smile come to the surface as she watched him. He always made sure to be gentle around her, and it certainly worked wonders on his temperment when they were with the other Nordics. Especially Matthias. Berwald had yet to punch the Dane in the face with _ around.

"_-_." he tried not to tighten his grip on her as he felt her fingertips tracing his muscles. It was like a teasing touch, so soft, but over so quick. She smiled up at him, a devious gleam in her eyes. The woman ghosted her tips across his skin, making him shiver, but also pushing him closer to edge. Being so touch starved for so long made him incredibly sensitive to her soft fingertips when she decided to run them over him. And she knew it.

"Berwa~ld!" she moaned, making his grip tighten just slightly and making her moan once more. But he had had enough, and shifted up just enough to nip and suck at her neck, covering the skin with hickeys that she would surely not even attempt to cover up the next day.

Even if she would get him back with two for every one.

Berwald felt her starting to tense up beneath him, just as she felt him starting to twitch inside of her. So he picked up his pace just enough to push her over the edge, and she did, pulling him over with her. She arched against him as he came, filling her up to the point of overflowing, and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he felt her twitching around him. But he had to pull out, and could only smile at her when she gave him her own breathless smile. She gently pulled him down beside her, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch to wrap around them. He held her close, burying his face in her hair.

"*I love you _."

"I love you too Berwald."

"BERWALD!"

"YO BER, I THINK _ NEEDS HELP MAN!"

"SVE COME QUICKLY!"


	22. SWITZERLAND

Vash grumbled to himself as he stalked through his front door, looking around warily before he shut the door behind him. With another glance he was soon de-arming himself, placing all his guns (and ammo) away where he could retrieve them if need be. But at the moment, he was being a little more cautious than usual. The reason being, that Lili had called saying she would be staying the night over at Mrs. Hungary's house, and he would have the place all to himself.

Well, to himself and his wife, _, who was surprisingly absent from the front porch. She would usually wait there for him every afternoon like a little lost puppy, so he had a habit of freaking out when he arrived without seeing her. And now, with the house deathly silent, he was extremely worried. However he walked through the house anyway, glancing in each room until he was absolutely certain she wasn't there, and then he checked every inch of the house, even the floor cabinets, anywhere she might hide. See, his dear lover was prone to increasingly horrible migraines, and every time she got one she would go find a nice dark, quiet place to curl up until it went away. But since he couldn't find her anywhere in the house, he could only think of one other place to look.

His sniper platform.

Vash quickly hurried to the backyard, scaling the rope he had in place of any kind of ladder to get to the top. And there, curled up with a mug of hot chocolate and a rifle, was his dear _. She gave him a nervous smile, glancing at her watch before she scooted over to make room for him.

"Oops… Lost track of time…" she giggled, rubbing her neck. "Sorry~"

"What were you doing up here?" he took off his coat to wrap around her, glancing at the little cotton dress she wore. "It's freezing out here, why aren't you covered more?"

"I wasn't cold, mister worry-wort." she flicked his nose. "It's actually pretty warm out right now."

"Only because you're in the sunlight." he poked her cheek. "So, you going to answer or am I going to have to make you?"

"Well as much as I like the sound of that… I was out here improving my range because I got bored. But then I got tired of that and decided to just stay up here and do some looking and thinking. I don't really ever go outside much anymore, so I went to change and got some cocoa."

"And the rifle?"

"In case I happened to see someone who shouldn't be here."

"That's my girl." he kissed her temple, pulling her into his arms. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Us." her _ eyes started to shine.

"Wait, don't tell me." he smirked. "You want kids."

She blushed lightly, but nodded, twirling a strand of her _ hair around her finger as she bit her lip. It was absolutely adorable, and he couldn't help but lean forward to plant a kiss on her lips. She tasted of a minty hot cocoa, but he couldn't care less.

"Is that why Lili isn't here tonight?"

"Mhmm…"

"Good." his smirk turned devious, into one belonging to a hunter as he stalked his prey. Vash grabbed her shoulders, pushing her into the wall of the platform before his sneaky hands pushed his coat off of her. "Then we have no need to hide."

"V-Vash." she blushed as his words hit her. "Out here?"

"Mhmm." he kissed her cheek, then her neck, as he trailed his hands down her sides to reach the bottom of her dress. "Your fault."

"How?" she shivered as he jerked it up, and off, of her.

"For being so damn cute!" he let his hands roam her body briefly before he felt hers removing his shirt. He let her do as she wished, at least until he was only in his briefs. "Nu-uh, not before you."

She pouted, then narrowed her eyes. He gasped when she grabbed his hands, pulling his wrists so that he had no choice but to let her push him onto his back. As the woman settled on his lap, he looked up at her in a mixed surprise and arousal, watching her reach down underneath her to tug his briefs down to his knees. Vash let her pull them off of him, not wanting to make her lose the boost of confidence that had her on top.

Literally.

She smiled shyly, not exactly sure of what she was doing. He gently grabbed her hands, guiding them down to his length.

"It's okay to be unsure."

"But... I'm not." She smirked, surprising him when she took hold of him, teasing the tip with her thumb. "I just like PLAYING innocent."

Vash moaned, laying his head back as she shifted out of her panties, starting to rub his member against her wet entrance. She lifted herself up, off of his lap, moving to sheath his length inside her. Her back arched, prompting him to rest his hands on her hips, rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumbs.

"T... take your time." He shuddered under her. "I don't mind."

"Good." She rest one hand on his chest, the other reaching up to unhook her bra. "Here, something for you."

"Didn't think I needed anything else but I won't argue." Vash gripped at her hips now, feeling her start to roll her hips into his. "Gah…"

The woman pulled his shoulders to make him sit up, her chest bouncing against his as she bounced on his lap. He helped her out some, but allowed her to lead as she worked to push them both to the edge.

Not that he wasn't going to help her with her own.

One quick little hand of his darted down to tease and play with her clit. A moan ripped from her throat as she tightened around him, barely able to keep herself moving. He took over then, twisting so that she found herself laying on her side against the wood, one leg over his shoulder as he used the other to keep her from moving. She had no chance of stopping the moans and screams of pleasure that kept her from breathing properly, but when he started getting sloppy, she managed to get one thing out.

"V-Vash!"

"J-ja, _!" He fell onto his hands, hovering over her, just barely able to push through their combined climax. It took a moment for him to catch his breath, but when he did they heard an all too unwelcome sound.

"Sacre bleu! Et you complain about moi making noise!" Vash hissed as he grabbed his wife's rifle, standing up to fire shot after shot at the Frenchman who turned tail and ran at the sight of it. The woman he abandoned on the wood, however, giggled, getting to her knees.

"Hey Vash?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think I can get down."

"Alright."

"VA~SH!"

"Big Bruder, I think Sister needs you… Uh, Big Bruder?"


	23. TURKEY

Sadiq whistled a quiet little tune as he stepped into his home, pulling off his coat to hang by the door. However, it was upon doing so that he noticed a little note stuck to the wall. With a glance around he saw another stuck on the wall near-by, with an arrow drawn on it that pointed toward the kitchen. So he walked toward the other room, looking at the note in his hand as he did.

'A surprise awaits you sweet as cake

But off the mask must come so I see your face

For there is a question I must ask

And your eyes will give the answer that lasts.'

He chuckled at the odd wording, wondering what it meant. It was just like his wife to leave such cryptic messages when she was being shy about something. Even so, he pulled off his mask, slipping it into his pocket before he crossed into the kitchen. But he stiffened when he looked at the table, finding his _ haired wife sitting there with her back to him, her plush robe unusually loose. He knew she heard him entered, but for once she wouldn't turn that _ gaze on him.

"_? Is everything alright?" he saw her shoulders shaking, but something told him he shouldn't approach her. His instincts were screaming for him to be on the defensive, and it certainly had him on edge, but he was still calm, knowing that his wife wouldn't hurt him.

It's not like she was on her period and they were out of chocolate. Again...

"_, what's up?"

"Sadiq... how long have we been together now?"

"Five years, next Tuesday. Why?"

"During all that time, did you ever consider, even once, that we might be ready for... more?"

"More?" he took a step forward. "Ne?"

"Like, a child?" he heard her voice soften. "A child that we could spoil rotten... We could teach them to dance, but also how to take care of themselves."

Sadiq couldn't stop his smile. "That sounds wonderful _! But, why didn't you ask me face-to-face?"

He heard her pop her lips, the same thing she always did before she... Oh GOD she wouldn't dare... Would she?

The woman dropped her robe, revealing herself to be sitting on their table, completely naked as far as he could tell. She finally turned to him, making his jaw drop.

"So that's the "sweet" surprise..."

He saw her lips fall into a seductive smirk as his eyes traced her body. He licked his lips, looking at the chocolate trail she had left on her skin, the whipped cream and the sprinkles she had used to hide all those special little places.

"Damn..."

She bit her lip, then smirked at him once more. "Are you just going to stand there Sadiq?"

"Nope." he walked over to her, taking off his shirt before he kneeled in front of her.

"Not when you look that good."

"How good?"

Now it was his turn to smirk, making her shiver when he dipped his head, beginning to follow a chocolate trail from her knee to her hip, licking it up. "Mm... Good enough to eat."

Her head fell back, a soft moan escaping her as his tongue traced up her stomach to her clavicle. "Mmah..."

"Heh, I love it when you make those sounds."

"I know~" she smirked, shivering when he cleaned her other leg of chocolate. "Oh Sadiq..."

He chuckled, eyeing her sprinkle cover vitals. "Oh is this for me too?"

"Only if you clean your plate."

Sadiq grinned, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he dipped his head between her legs. He saw the _ hue seem to glow as he licked away the sprinkles, but they went wide when his tongue flickered over her clit, sending her a little jolt. Liking the reaction, he gave a gentle nip, making her back arch.

"Mm~"

He chuckled again, getting to his feet so he could get out of his tightening pants. She gasped when his thick length stood before her, ready for the job that they both knew was coming.

"C-commando?!"

"Hey you were acting weird this morning..." he flushed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I, uh, got a little distracted... And didn't realize until I had already gotten to work..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Mmhmm..."

"Hey don't doubt me!" he returned her little glare, but breaking hers when he grabbed her wrists and forced her down on the table. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me when I see you prancing around in just my shirt every morning? I mean damn, how the hell could you ever be so gorgeous and not realize it?!"

The woman smiled, lifting her legs so she could wrap them around him. "Well, maybe tomorrow I'll let you wake up to me without your shirt, so I can see how crazy that drives you."

A smirk grew on his face. "I like the sound of that."

She moaned when he pressed his lips to hers, moving a hand to grab her hip as he pushed his member inside her. He soon let his lips leave hers, leaving a trail of hickeys across her throat before his head dipped down to finally clear the whipped cream from her breats. He licked thr cream away slowly, making sure to start as far away from her nipples as he could on each one, just to get a little revenge. And it certainly worked, soon she had taken ahold of that little double curl at the back of his neck and wrapped it around her finger. Of course, it made her gasp and release him when he bucked into her, hitting her G-Spot immediately.

"O-Oh~!"

"Don't touch the curl, okay?" he smirked, rubbing his thumb across her hip. "I am allowed to tease you, however you are not allowed to tease me."

"F-Fuck that shit!"

"Hm, no, I'd rather fuck you instead." he finally latched on to a nipple, sucking and tugging it with his teeth, and not retaliating when she returned to messing with his curl. However he did buck against her once more, making her release that moan again, before he started up a fast, deep pace to make her fall flat on the table in pure bliss. Her body shook from pleasure, and if it wasn't for him holding onto her hip he was sure she would've shook herself straight onto that cold floor. His smirk returned as he felt her walls tighten as her body shivered beneath him. It only fueled his lust for her, making him lean down to kiss her once more. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him against her when she climaxed.

"S-Sadiq~!"

"Mmah~ _!"

However it was that very instant that she released him again, falling to the table as she shook and writhed in bliss. Because it was that very instant that he reached his own end, unloading himself inside her. She moaned out his name but let him pull out as he took in her breathless smile, carefully lifting her up and holding her close to his chest as he carried her to their room.

"Dang _..."

"Heh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it too!"

"Of course I did." he kissed her forehead, laying her in the silken covers. "I'd say you enjoyed it more though."

"We might have to do something about that. Next time."

"Hm... How many kids do you want?"

"SADIQ!"

"N-Ne?!"


	24. ROME

Husband! Rome x Wife! Reader LEMON: Trying

(A/N: I'm using Italian in here, okay? Okay.)

Rome whistled a little tune as he walked into the beautiful garden surrounding his home. He pranced around through the little paths leading through, straight to the center where he found his lovely wife sitting on the edge of a Roman fountain. Her robes hung loosely from her form, enticing him to approach her.

"Ciao! Bella, bella!" he scooped her up, covering her face in kisses. "I missed you~!"

She sighed quietly, immediately bringing him to a halt. "I missed you too Rome."

"Bella~? is something wrong? You're not as happy as usual!"

"I've just been… thinking." she gave a slight smile.

"That's dangerous." he laughed, sitting down on the fountain with her in his lap. "What about?"

"Us."

"Even more dangerous…" his gaze darkened.

"I'm serious!" she set to tickling his chin, making him chuckle lightly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

The woman smacked his chest. "At least hear me out!"

"Si, si, go on."

"Look, I know you're busy with the twins and all… but do you think you could spare some time for us to have a family of our own?"

"Eh~? You want us to have children~?"

"Well… yeah…" she blushed, looking away. "I mean…"

"Oh~! She really does love me!" Rome laughed happily, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Ya~ay."

"S-so you want kids?"

"Si! In fact, we should get started right away!" he grinned, touching his nose to hers as he pushed her robes from her shoulders. The woman flushed, but leaned back so he could look at her skin as it became visible. He unwrapped her happily, like he had received a gift. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before (it would have been impossible with his high sex drive) but it did seem to her that he was looking forward to this time a little more.

"R-Rome…" she blushed, letting him strip her completely (not like either of them wore underwear anyway) before he looked across her again. The man's grin brightened, his head dipping down to cover her chest in kisses. His lips ghosted across her breasts, one of his calloused hands sliding up her back.

"Now this doesn't seem quite fair! You're giving me all you have to offer, yet you're getting nothing in return!"

"I-I, ah, wouldn't say th-tha~t." she moaned, feeling his rough hand tease her breasts in place of his lips. "A-ah~!"

"Oh dear," he smirked. "Maybe I should go ahead and undress for you."

"O-Okay." she got up off his lap, stepping back to watch his house robes be tossed away. With his strong, muscular body in full view he grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him as his hands moved back to her soft skin. He trapped her in a deep kiss, his scruffy little beard tickling her chin as his tongue lead hers in a little dance. She moaned into it, her knees buckling, but he held her so close he barely noticed. Either way, he sat back down, keeping her against his chest even as his hands moved south to grab her cute little butt. The woman couldn't help but squeak in surprise, making him chuckle before he lifted her up. One of his hands dipped down to play with her already soaked entrance, slipping in to warn her of what she already knew was coming. So she carefully perched her knees on the fountain, resting one of her hands on his shoulder as the other reached down to grasp his hard length. She guided it to her entrance, but her head fell back with a loud moan ripping from her throat as he unexpectedly bucked up, entering her in one quick move.

"A-Ah! Ro~me!" she fell against his chest, her face heating up with a blush as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, making him choke out a chuckle.

"_! You're choking me! Does it really feel that good to you?" Her face grew hotter, prompting her to hide it in his shoulder. Of course, he didn't like that. "Hey! No! Let me see your pretty face~!"

She had no choice but to comply as he bucked again, shocking her out from his shoulder. Her grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms away from his neck and instead placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Here, stay like this so I can look at you~"

"R-Rome…" she whimpered, pouting at him, but he only chuckled. The man bucked up once more, grinning as she blushed and tried to hold in a moan.

"Don't be like that~"

The woman murmured softly under her breath, but Rome didn't miss a new look suddenly dart across her eyes. Her embarrassed look turned into a soft smirk, her eyes narrowing as she re-focused on him. A shudder went down his spine, but a gasp escaped his mouth as she started to move her hips, rolling them against his as she bounced lightly on his lap.

"Don't be like what, dear~?" she seemed to purr, running a finger down his chest. "Don't be… innocent?"

"_-_?" he gasped again, his hands shooting down to grab the edge of the fountain to keep himself from falling into it.

"Mmm~?" she leaned forward to press her lips to his, wrapping her arms around him as she nipped at his lip. "Is this what you wanted Ro~me?"

"_-_-_!" his head rolled back, prompting her to lean forward and kiss at his neck.

"Problem dear?"

"A-ah~" he panted, trying to keep a grip on the marble below them. Not that she really seemed to care, oh no. The woman tangled her fingers in his hair, forcing him to look at her once more. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before she felt one of his hands return to her side. It slipped down to her hip, giving a tight squeeze as he -unhappy with her previous 'attempt'- reclaimed her lips for himself. Rome continued bucking then, even as her hips rolled against his, until he felt her tighten up around him. The woman broke away from him, her back arching as a moan tore past her lips. Her husband groaned as he felt her hit her climax a mere second before him.

But before either of them could enjoy it, a problem arose.

The woman yelped as the man's loosened grip allowed them to fall backwards, right into the fountain. He gave her a sheepish grin, rubbing his neck.

"Ehehe, care for a swim to cool off?"

"Ro~me!"

~Extended Ending~

"ROME COME QUICK! I THINK IT'S COMING EARLY!"

"Hahaha! I guess the babino loves you as much as I do then if it wants out so soon!"

"ROME!"


	25. GERMANIA

Germania huffed as he gathered up his stuff, looking over with dismay at his bow and full quiver. He had been helping his grandsons with some work, but after being kicked out of the office by the both of them (he never knew his perfect little Germany was so strong!) he had decided to spend the rest of his suddenly free day out on a hunting trip, hoping to get some meat before winter set in. But after not seeing a single thing all day, he decided it would be best just to head home and spend some time with his dear wife. However, just as he was getting his weapon from beside the tree where he had left it, he heard a rustle in some nearby bushes. With his bow and quiver out of reach he started to reach for his knife, but gasped when a familiar looking spear flew at him. And when it hit, getting his shirt (his favorite one, I might add) and trapping him to a tree, his shock turned into anger. At least, until his attacker walked out of the bushes, that's when he realized why the spear looked familiar.

It was his.

His dear wife smirked, hands on her hips as she walked toward him from the bushes, licking her lips as she looked at his surprised face.

"_-_!"

"Guten Tag honig~" she sauntered over, planting a kiss on his parted lips and toying with his leather belt until it came loose, making his pants drop to the ground. Germania jerked away, his normal pissed-but-more-neutral look returning.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you never seem to want to actually listen to me, so I decided the direct approach would be best."

"...what…?"

"I want kids."

"Oh, well, okay, but why this kind of approa-" he cut off with a gasp as she bit his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Ja honig~?" she pulled the spear from his shirt, ripping the cloth away from him before she jerked him to the ground, stripping over him with a seductive smirk on her lips. But Germania was definitely not the kind of guy who could handle a tricky woman, oh no, so the second she was as naked as he was, he knocked her legs out from under her.

It was her turn to gasp as she fell, but he caught her, forcing her onto her knees and holding her arms behind her as he suddenly entered her, making her moan out even before he started moving, smirking when he felt her retaliate, moving her hips against his. He leaned over her, making her chest hit the ground, and started kissing and nipping at her shoulder and neck. The woman only moaned louder, letting him do as he wished. Germania used a hand to turn her face to the side, kissing her softly even as he felt her tense up. She bit down on his lip as she hit her climax, breaking away from him to let a monster of a moan rip from her throat as he hit his own end. The woman gasped for air as she collapsed in front of him, making him chuckle as pulled out. He dressed them both quickly, getting his gear situated before he lifted her gently into his arms.

"Don't worry _honig_, I'll get you home."

~Extended Ending~

"So, Opa, if you and _ have kids, what'll they be to us?"

"Well you could call them Aunt or Uncle but-"

"Germania you braid wearing prick get in here!"

"Keseseseses, uh-oh~"

"Schiesse…"


	26. LITHUANIA

Toris smiled gently as he pulled into his garage, turning off the engine of his car as the door to the kitchen opened. His dear wife shouted a greeted as she pranced out, skipping over in a cute little apron.

"Just in time! I was just about to get everything ready to start you a bath!"

"Lucky me!" he chuckled. "Cute apron."

"I just finished sewing it today!" she giggled. "I put your flag on it too."

He eyed the flag over her tantalizingly exposed breasts. "I see."

"Is it cute?"

"Very," he kissed her cheek. "But it'd be more cute than sexy if it were higher or you were wearing a different shirt."

"Shirt?" she smirked for a split second before feigning innocence. "I'm not wearing a shirt!"

Toris gasped and watched her turn to skip away, seeing that her back was completely bare besides the band of her strapless bra. He followed quickly, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"Hey, _! Why are you running around like that?!"

"It just got too hot for me today. Hey I'm still wearing a skirt aren't I?" he couldn't help but check. "Now, whether or not there is something _beneath_ the skirt is completely debatable." his face paled.

"_-_!"

"Taip, brangusis?" she smiled innocently. [1]

"Kodėl?!" [2]

"To give you some… initiative."

"What…?"

She gave him an adorable pout. "Toris, honey, you work way too hard! Ever since you got out of Russia's house you've been doing nothing but work! How are we ever going to have a family of our own like this?"

"A… a family?" he was awestruck, clearly so. "You want a family… with me?"

Her gaze softened, a small smile rising to her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I do Toris. I married you because I love you, and you love me back. Of course I would want a family with a man as kind and caring as you."

He sighed softly, nuzzling against her forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't know before."

"I wanted to wait until the time was right… I just got tired of waiting is all."

"Impatient little devil." he scooped her up, carrying her to their room. "But, I guess it is kind of my fault too…"

"Agreed." she giggled, letting him lay her on the bed and strip her bare in one quick move.

"So the answer was no, you don't have anything on underneath."

"Nope." the woman sat up, grabbing his tie and pulling him down on top of her. Her free hand reached down to unzip his pants, pushing his briefs down to gently pull his member into view. "And I think you prefer it that way."

"Only when we're alone." he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his hands running down her shoulders before he managed to toss his suit jacket aside. His shirt followed moments later, though his tie stayed (he didn't have a choice with the way it was wrapped around her hand), and his slacks hit the floor with his briefs.

"You really want it don't you?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "So don't hold back, okay?"

"I won't." he trapped her in a gentle kiss as he gripped her hips, holding her against him as he entered her. She mewled softly, breaking away as she wrapped her arms around him. Unlike how it might seem, Toris was actually quite a dominant lover, and it always came out in situations like this. The man tightened his grip on her, and any gentleness from before disappeared as he began pounding her. His wife moaned, tearing up slightly from the pleasure.

"T-Toris," she ran her fingers down his back. "Ah~"

"Don't give up on me!" he grinned. "_-_!

She could only moan, already tightening up around him. "I-I can't! Toris!"

"_!" he felt her climax around him, beginning to shudder in his arms. Quickening his pace slightly, he soon hit his end right after her, giving a breathless smile as he pulled out.

"H-heh…" he kissed her cheek, letting her wrap her arms around him and pull him down beside her. "Aš myliu tave." [3]

"Aš tave myliu per." [4]

~Extended Ending~

"_ you should have gone to the hospital already! The baby is due any day now!"

"Relax Toris I'll be fi-... shit…"

"I told you so! _!"

[1] Yes, dear?

[2] Why?!

[3] I love you.

[4] I love you too.


End file.
